Unlike Any Other
by luvin-it
Summary: Alicia is perfect, pretty, rich and etc. George was not all that. she can have every guy in the world, but only wants one. Just one. And that was George. Can she have him despite their differences? RR
1. Not me

**All are in 7th year, also Oliver, all of them 7th year while Harry's 3rd Year. THIS IS ALICIA/GEORGE, TRUST ME ON THIS. OH! THIS IS KATIE/OLIVER and ANGELINA/FRED. Got that? ;;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Introduction**

**Summer, Pre-7th Year**

She woke up in the morning and rubbed her eyes. Her feet slid down on her slippers, and walked to the window nearby. Her hands clasped each handle and pulled it, giving her a welcome of the morning breeze. The wind gently touched her face and swayed her black tangled hair to different directions. She laughed as she saw Ruby, her cocker spaniel, hiding behind the bushes. It always wakes up earlier than her, and hides behind the bushes of the garden and waited for anyone to pass.

Alicia laughed as she saw this, even though she keeps on seeing this every summer morning. She then went to her desk and got a comb inside one of those cabinets. She then combed her hair, and got rid of the tangles, then tied her hair up to a pony tail. She rarely puts her hair down, because she thinks it would be such a burden.

She looked perfect, she was perfect. Her brown eyes always gave a deep gaze, her smile was enchanting, her complexion was fair but not pale and her rosy cheeks warmed her face up. She always had this glow, which made every guy fall for her. She could have every guy in the world, but there was just that one thing she can't have.

George Weasley.

Alicia has been crushing on him for years, ever since she met him. She has been waiting for so long, but she thinks that she doesn't deserve to be with him. But as much Alicia thought about this, she just fell for George deeper than ever. Alicia then went down to the dining room for breakfast.

"So what time are Angelina and Katie coming?" her mom asked.

"Early, maybe noon," Alicia replied.

"That's good, I have lots of client calls and I have to leave the house around noon too."

"It's okay," Alicia said and began to chew on her toast. Then silence fell on them.

"Mom?" Alicia said, breaking the silence. Her father was out at work as usual, so it was usually Alicia and her mom that bonded during Breakfast.

"Yes?"

"Why do you love dad?" Alicia asked. This made Alicia's mom choke on her food a little.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just wondering…"

"You have a crush?"

"No, no," Alicia lied. She didn't want anyone to know. Her mom might tell other people.

"Well, it's hard to explain. He's just… perfect for me," her mom replied. Alicia nodded and thought hard. Is George perfect? Alicia would ask herself, and left it unanswered.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

**Garden, Noon**

I lay down on the grass, watched the clouds pass by. My mom went out because of a client call, soI was pretty much alone.

"Alicia!"

Isat up, and sawmy friend, Angelina.

"Whoa, you're early,"I said. Angelina laughed and pulledme up from the grass.

"Its noon, I'm supposed to be here by then," Angelina laughed.

"Whoa, that means I've been heretoo long," I said, amazed. Angelina laughed again.

"Anyway, I saw the Twins the other day," Angelina began as they were going inside the house, "Attempted to make me drink their vomit-tasting butterbeer, good thing I knew better."

"Ha-ha," Alicia laughed, "What about George?"

"Well, you know. He and Fred, making up tricks and such, but most of the time, he wasn't there. Well, he wasn't there when Fred and I were together. I guess he felt out of place or something," Angelina replied, "I pity him, every time in school, he always seem to look for somebody."

"What do you mean?" I asked, opening the door forus to come in. Angelina sighed asshe went in,me following after.

"You see," Angelina whispered in hushed tones, "I think he has a crush on Katie."

Iwas shocked about this. Katie my oldest best friend, the one who first met me, the one who would always sit right next to me during meals, the one who would tag-along with me wherever I went, the one who knew every secret about me. Katie Bell, the blonde-haired green-eyed girl, who is being crushed by George? It made me confused.

"Are you sure? George knows Katie likes Oliver!" I exclaimed. Angelina shrugged.

"That's what I thought too, but you can't control your feelings of other people, right?" Angelina pointed out, "and he seemed to look at her a lot, like dropping glances."

"I guess…"

"Katie!" Angelina shrieked as she saw Katie come in from the front door. Katie ran to them and gave her friends a hug each.

"Hey!" Katie greeted back.Good thing she didn't hearon what Angelina and I were talking about. Or we're toast.

"How's life?" Katie asked.

"Great,"I replied.

No matter how Alicia's voice seemed cheerful, she felt devastated by the point that George doesn't like her. So that means she doesn't deserve to be with him anymore.

"Fine, I just passed by the twins, almost got pranked," Angelina said. Katie laughed.

"How typical."

Katie nodded and then got her duffel bag, "Come on. We have to unpack." She then went up the stairs. I followed after Katie, helpingthem with their luggage.

"Oh merlin," Angelina muttered, "I wish Hogwartscould justdrop out 'don't use magic outside of school' rule. I could just levitate my bag than bring it up with my bare hands, not to mention this bag is so HEAVY."

Katie and Ijust laughed at Angelina's comment. Then they arrived inmy room and unpacked their stuff.

"Alicia," Angelina said while taking out her stuff from her suitcase, "When will you ever get a boyfriend?"

"Angelina, I just can't find 'the one'," I replied. I lied; I DID find "the one". Of course, I didn't say because Angelina shouldn't know. She might tell Fred.

Katie had a line of boyfriends before her, but they were never 'the one'. She just dated whoever was there, she took pity on most. I knew better, but I'm just too stiff. I don't like to date anyone now, it's because I've been waiting. I've been rejecting guys a lot of times now; it seemed to be more like a hobby. But George wasn't any of them.

"Katie," Angelina began, "Do you like George?"

This made my stomach churn nervously. My heart was pounding fast. My brain was mixing up thoughts. My eyes were rolling around in different directions. My hands were waving around the air. My hair was going in different directions. Actually, my eyes weren't rolling, my hands are not waving around the air, and my hair wasn't becoming like Einstein. I was just exaggerating.

Katie gave the "what-the-hell look".

"Excuse me? No! You all know I like Oliver than anyone else. You guys are mixing up thoughts again," Katie said bewilderedly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, wondering…" Angelina said, "Maybe while waiting for Oliver, you can go for George-"

"Angelina, NO! Ihad boyfriendsto try and make Oliver jealous, but no. It had NO effect on him. But THAT doesn't mean I'm going to date lame guys again, because it'll be wasting my time," Katie replied. Her tone was half angry, half sad. I could tell. That was the first time she said she'll give up on Oliver.

"Katie, you can't give up on him, it has been years that you've liked him," I begged. I don't want her to end it like that. I still see some hope on her. Katie sighed.

"You're right; I can't give up right now. I don't want to. But I just think Oliver has no feelings for me," Katie replied sadly, "You're so lucky you have nothing to worry about, Angelina. You have Fred."

"Yeah," Angelina said, "I never knew I would like him so much, until I gave him a chance."

Give a chance? I never gave chances before. Angelina's right. I should give some a chance. Maybe one of them is truly "the one" for me. It's just that I don't give chances. I've seen Katie rambling about her past boyfriends on what a jerk they were. I believe in "Love at first sight." But I guess it doesn't work all the time.

"Angelina, just wondering, when was the time that Fred finally asked you out?" Katie asked. Angelina thought for a moment and answered Katie.

"Hogsmeade, last year," Angelina replied. Katie nodded.

"Alicia, why are you so quiet?" Katie asked. I suddenly went back with reality. I guess I was thinking too much.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something, that's all," I replied. Her friends just nodded their heads.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Alicia asked.

"Hmm… a game of Exploding Snap?" Angelina suggested.

"Yeah!" Katie agreed. Then we began the game. I remembered the first time I played Exploding Snap, George was teaching me. But he or Fred always won. Surely I was quite pathetic at it.

After a game of Exploding Snap, we raided the fridge. Then we spent our time running around the house chasing Ruby. Then we lay down on the grass and relaxed. We would guess what each of the clouds look like.

"That one…" Katie pointed out to one of the clouds, "…looks like a Quaffle."

"Katie!" Angelina laughed and slapped Katie's shoulder lightly, "I guess you have been with Oliver too much."

I just laughed. I then looked at the clouds, "Hey! That looks like a star."

It reminded me of what the twins gave me a necklace with a star pendant for Christmas, Fred was the one who handed me the gift, George was off somewhere. I was pretty disappointed, I wanted George to hand me the gift.

I knew it was prank-free because if it was, I would tell Mrs. Weasley about they're prank on Snape's and Filch's office. I was the only one to witness it. It was an awful prank. It was a worse version of a dungbomb, not only it explodes then makes the air stink like poop, the dung itself also explodes leaving a HUGE mess, no wonder Snape didn't give back the Slytherins their homework. But he gave ours back, but it stunk a lot. We had to throw it away. After that prank, we made a deal, they'll stop giving me any prank-filled item and I don't report ANYTHING to Mrs. Weasley.

"That's cute," Angelina commented and then pointed to another one, "That looks like a broom!"

"Angelina, that doesn't even look like a broom, it's too plump! It's barely a stick!" Katie pointed out. Angelina laughed.

"I know, just teasing you and Wood Katie," she teased. Katie turned a bit pink and then mercilessly slapped Angelina's shoulder really hard.

"Hey, that hurts," Angelina complained. Katie just stuck out her tongue.

"That looks like ice cream in a cone!" I said out loud.

"Alicia, that was totally random," Katie laughed.

"Alicia, don't make me hungry. We just raided your fridge," Angelina said.

"That looks like a drumstick!" Katie mocked.

"Katie! We just raided the fridge; don't make me any more hungry!" Angelina complained.

"Just don't mock me about having a crush on Oliver, okay?"

"Fine."

I just laughed. Right now, I should be happy than waste my time thinking about George. Right now, I'm having fun with my friends.


	2. Memories

**Crud, I want a Lifehouse and a Switchfoot CD. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! Hehe. :) Some replies:**

**Angel de la Luna – Exactly. XD**

**KitKat001 – Thanks! **

**Wonka-tonk – Okay, I updated. YOU UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Diagon Alley**

I was walking on the streets of Diagon Alley with my friends. The temperature was chilly as usual, even though how crowded it can be. We all stopped by shops to get that we needed for Hogwarts, most especially the book shop since Gilderoy Lockhart was there, and all three of us were practically drooling!

We'll all be going to Hogwarts tomorrow. It's a tradition, for Angelina, Katie and I, to have a sleepover before school starts. We started that since 1st year. And pretty much, we enjoyed it.

We saw Harry passing by, with his friends Hermione and Ron. We never got close with Harry, by now he still doesn't know that Fred has a girlfriend. He's been some place else lately, but we all do try to bond. He just doesn't notice because he, number 1, didn't catch Angelina and Fred snogging, number 2, he doesn't exactly notice.

Then we saw the twins, rummaging inside their paper bags on what they bought. Then Fred looked up and saw us. They took a stop, George saw us and smiled. For the years, I've gotten used to my reactions when I see George. But still, somewhere inside me just wants to burst.

"Good day, ladies," Fred and George greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Fred, hey George," we greeted back.

"Want a breath mint?" Fred asked handing one to Katie.

"We know better than that Fred," Katie said.

"Know better than what?" Fred asked with his innocent face.

"Please, if it's one of your crazy schemes to embarrass me, I don't think so," Katie said.

"How about you, Ange?" George asked Angelina. Angelina shook her head.

"Sorry, I just brushed my teeth," Angelina said. Then the twins both turned to look at me.

"If anything bad happens, I'm telling Mrs. Weasley on what you have done to Filch's and Snape's office," I said evilly. The twins chuckled.

"She knows, thanks to Ginny," Fred said.

"But at least we can prank you anytime we want," George said, looking up at the bright side.

"Pity, but I'm still not getting one," Alicia said.

"You break my heart," George said, making a sad face. Angelina, Katie and I laughed.

"Anyway, we have to go. We have to prank Oliver," Fred said and waved goodbye. I saw George glimpsed back at one of us, and then turned his head away. I obviously knew who it was, it was Katie. I sure wished it should've been me.

"Come on, Alicia," Angelina and Katie called out. I just realized I was thinking too long, so I then followed Angelina and Katie.

**Alicia's POV, Next Day, Compartment**

I entered the compartment with Katie and Angelina. It was bigger than usual; it's only exclusive for the 7th years since we're all graduating. I'm going to miss school. I love Hogwarts. All the fun that had happened then, all the friendships formed, all the pranks had done, all the loves that gained, everything happened there.

"How's summer?" Angelina asked.

"Fine, George and I visited Romania and Egypt," Fred said.

"We were not allowed to touch the mummies, saying it was cursed," George said.

"Anyway, we concocted a new batch of pranks this year," Fred added on.

"So beware, Hogwarts…" George said with a tone of evilness.

"Ooh, I'm afraid," Angelina sarcastically said.

"Well, the only thing that's making me afraid is that Sirius Black is loose," Katie began, "That's why mom made us visit her family in Paris where she thinks it's 'safer'."

"Well my mother thought it was 'safer' to stay at home," I sighed. Actually, my father was extremely busy this summer since butter beers are high in demand then. My dad's in the butter beer business, he owns and sells the best butter beer ever. He has a thousand branches all over the world.

My mother has a fashion line of clothing, shoes and bags. She also owns salons! That's why she has so many client calls everyday. That's why I've always been cooped up inside the house most of the time.

"At home again?" Angelina asked. I nodded.

"You know my parents, so busy and stuff. That huge house seems to be more of a cage to me," I said.

"It's okay, I was cooped up inside of the house too, my father was busy with work, and my mother had to go and run her business inside the restaurant, again," Angelina said.

"What about you, Ol, what have you done this summer?" Fred asked. Oliver shook his head. The twins laughed, Angelina, Katie and I just made a puzzled look.

"We gave him the breath mint," Fred laughed.

"But it's actually like glue, which can stick your mouth together," George added on.

"That's why he can't speak," Fred laughed harder. Then the twins made a hi-five in the air.

"Oh merlin…" Angelina muttered, "…why didn't you just do this before! He was so annoying babbling about Quidditch and stuff!"

We all laughed inside the compartment, except Oliver. He glared at Angelina.

"What?" Angelina laughed, "It's true."

Suddenly the train went to a stop. Everything darkened and became chilly. I was rubbing my arms for warmth. No use. I was shivering; my turtleneck sweater couldn't take it.

"Fred, George, did you actually touch the mummy?" Katie asked.

"Yeah we did."

"Darn, this is the curse of the mummy," I muttered. Everyone laughed but it only lasted for 2 seconds. The atmosphere was completely uncomfortable.

"Ouch my foot!" Oliver complained. That was the first time we heard his voice, which meant the prank of Fred and George's breath mind ended there.

"It lasted for one day, George!" Fred laughed.

"Yeah!"

"Ow, stop stepping on my foot," Katie complained.

"Sorry, Kates," Oliver said. Then I felt someone hit my head.

"Ouch! Who hit my head?" I asked, rubbing my head due to the pain.

"Sorry, Lish," George replied, "That was me."

Then it became too cold, I can hear everyone's shivers. And then I felt my happiness, was sucking off me. Suddenly, the lights came back. It was warm again.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, let us check around," Fred and George said, and then left the compartment.

"I'll go with you," Angelina said following the twins. I stood up to and got my uniform.

"I'll change, be right back," I said and left Katie and Oliver inside the compartment.

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, Post-Announcement**

"Crud, those were dementors?" I said in shock.

"Unfortunately, yes and unfortunately, they'll be in the school," Katie sighed sadly.

"At least there is Quidditch," Oliver pointed out. He had a big grin on his face, like a sly cat.

"Shut up," Angelina muttered.

The conversation on the table went well. But I really didn't talk or brought up a subject. Besides, the twins were eating their food, Angelina was arguing with Oliver for being Quidditch-obsessed, and Katie was just laughing. I just ate my food, but I thought about George at the same time.

His smile, his eyes, everything about him just makes me go weak on the knees. I know he looks exactly like Fred, but there's something about him that makes me draw closer to him. Honestly, twins DO have differences, even though they seem alike. Well, George can be serious sometimes, isn't always doing pranks all the time. Fred is all like that too, but somehow, I think of George more of a gentleman. They're not always alike; there are some differences you can spot out from each of them.

I could remember the time when we first met. It was Quidditch try-outs…

Flashback

…and I was lost. All of the students who are trying out were divided into groups. One group was for Chaser, one group was for Keeper, and one for Beater. I couldn't find my group, and I accidentally ended up completely lost.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud. I wore braids then; I only started to wear pony tail in the middle of my 3rd year.

I ran around in circles, and then I accidentally bumped into someone and fell. I looked up, I saw too red heads. I stood up and dusted the dirt on my robes.

"Why are you running around in circles?" one asked.

"You seem lost," the other one said.

"I am lost," I said, "and I think that fall made me see double."

They both laughed, "We're twins."

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother, George Weasley," one said taking out his hand. I shook it.

"What are you doing here?" the other one asked.

"I am trying out for Chaser, Fred-"

"George."

"I am trying out for Chaser, _George_, but I'm lost," I replied.

"Chaser, eh?" Fred asked, "It's near the Keeper try-outs, which is next to the goal posts."

"Thanks George-"

"Fred."

"I mean, _Fred_," I said and ran off. I finally reached the goalposts.

If you're asking how I fell for George, this is what had happened. Fred and George were all making jokes and stuff ever since they came to the team. For some reason, ever since I got to the team, I kept on avoiding George, since he bugged me a lot. He kept on giving me pranks, he kept on tickling me, and he kept on coming near me. I had a childish crush on him since 2nd year, but I was in denial. I didn't want to admit I had a crush on George, but no body knew. I knew he was George because he was slightly shorter than Fred then.

In 3rd year, I knew enough was enough, so after a Quidditch meeting, I went up to him.

"Why do you keep on pranking me?" I asked angrily at him one time. Fred then saw what was happening and told his twin he'll leave first.

"It's because you're too easy to prank," he laughed.

"Well it's ticking me off, can you please stop it?" I begged.

"Why should I? You're an easy target," he laughed, "you're too weak!"

"I hope you die!" I shouted at him. I got so annoyed and went back to my room. Soon, it was our very first Quidditch game. We were the team with the youngest players, but we were all good. Unfortunately, we lost, and unfortunately, a bludger hit George. After the game, I immediately ran to the Hospital Wing.

I saw him there, laying there. I felt guilty; I shouldn't have shouted that to him. I shouldn't have gotten mad at him.

"It wasn't your fault," Fred said.

"It was!" I exclaimed, beginning to sob. I sat next to George's bed and watched him with pain. Madam Promfrey told us it was pretty bad but he'll heal in a few days.

It was late at night already; Fred said he had to tell the team mates what happened. I nodded, but I told him I'll stay. Then Madam Promfrey came up to me a few hours later.

"You have to go, Miss Spinnet, Mr. Weasley will be fine," she said. I shook my head.

"But I need to be here when he wakes up," I begged. She nodded, "But you have to change your clothes if you're staying here for the rest of the night."

I nodded and walked up to my room. It was quiet, Angelina and Katie were asleep. I then took a bath, changed to a turquoise blue turtleneck sweater and jeans, and got a blanket. I walked back down to the Hospital Wing and saw George, laying there on his bed. I sat beside him again, and fell asleep, with a blanket around me.

Thank God it was Sunday the next day, because if it was during the weekdays, I have to go to classes. I was still asleep, and then I felt someone's hand poke my shoulder. I woke up and rubbed my eyes, my braids were messed up, and I looked like a mess.

I opened my eyes, I saw George, still lying on the bed. His eyes were open, and he had a small grin on his face.

"Weakling…" he muttered. I glared at him.

"I'm no weakling," I replied. He laughed. Then silence befell on us. Then, I gave him a huge hug.

"You scared me," I said, about to cry, "I didn't mean it when I said I hoped you die."

"Hey you're choking me," he laughed. I laughed and let him go. Ever since that day, we've became best friends. And ever since that day, I admitted I liked him, but nobody knew. And the plus side, he didn't call me a weakling anymore, at least not to anyone. Fred said they matured after the incident, but they still do pranks. At least they don't call me names anymore.

End of Flashback

**Room**

"Katie…" I began, "…what happened when we all left you and Oliver in the compartment a while ago."

I used a very, very innocent-looking face on this one. Or else Katie would've thought we plotted it, to which we didn't. We took advantage of it.

"Yeah, Kates, what happened?" Angelina asked with a huge grin on her face. Katie just rolled her eyes and put her hair up on a messy bun.

"Nothing in particular…" she began, "…just talked about Quidditch that's all."

"All he talks about is Quidditch!" Angelina frustratingly exclaimed. I just laughed.

"I know, but he said he wants to meet me in the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow," Katie sighed, "For training, for ME. He thinks I'm getting rusty in Quidditch."

"No you're not," I said.

"Well he thinks."

"Pity." Angelina said.

"I know." Katie replied.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I sighed, "Goodnight too."

Then we turned off our lamps, and went to bed.

**Please review. ü**


	3. Moment of Truth

**So much for now, I really really REALLY want to tell you something, but I can't, it will spoil the whole story. But I made it a bit obvious, haha, but so far, only one reviewer figured it out. So anyway, good luck… :) hahaha.**

**Eruaphadriel**** – haha, I'm taking a break from Katie/Oliver that's why I'm doing Alicia. Hehe. **

**Angel De Luna - yeah I looovveee reviews :P **

**melmelw - thanks:D**

**BrownEyedAthena - thanks:D**

**KitKat001 - Haha thanks! Taking a break from Katie/Oliver. lol. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Corridor**

I was walking down the corridor, and then I saw Katie running to me then bumped to me which made me lose my balance and fall.

Katie, the klutz.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Katie said as she stood up. She then pulled me up and was jumping up and down.

"Katie, what happened?" I asked, "Aren't you supposed to be back from the Quidditch Pitch from that training-whatever-thing?"

She nodded and was smiling widely, "Exactly, Oliver said this wasn't a Quiddith meeting. Then he leaned in and kissed me! I can't believe it, Alicia! He said he liked me for so long! Alicia, I'm so happy!"

I just nodded and got every word she said. "So what happens now?"

"Well we're officially a 'couple' now! I'm so happy! You should get one you know," Katie smiled. I nodded and smiled too. Then Katie ran off. Then I remembered about George. I had to look for him, but instead, he found me first. He was with Fred.

"Have you heard?" Fred asked with wide-eyes.

"That our dear friends?" George added on.

"Are growing up!" They both said in squeaky voices.

"Okay, you're both sounding like shrieking fan girls," I said with a raised brow.

"Sorry, we were trying to tell you by girly voice," Fred explained.

"And fortunately, it didn't work," George smiled.

"Because if it did work, that means we may not be men," Fred laughed.

"Darn, you're minds are messed up from that mummy curse are you!" I asked. They just laughed.

"Come on, Oliver has been crushing on Katie for years, and Katie too," George said.

"How did you know Oliver has been crushing on Katie for years!" I asked.

"He's our best friend, Lish!" Fred laughed, "And Katie just told us because she trusts everybody."

"Actually, you just eavesdropped on us from our room," I said with a serious tone.

"Same thing," Fred and George said in unison. I rolled my eyes but laughed. Then one thing hit me, why is George so happy about it? I thought he liked Katie? Unless, Angelina was misinterpreting the signs, maybe he doesn't like Katie at all.

Darn, this is so complicated.

"That's great," I said then looked at my watch, "Oh I have to go to classes, see you all later."

"Sure," they both said and went to their classes. Then I walked to Charms, so many stuff immediately went to my head. Katie with Oliver, George is feeling great about it, and thinking that Angelina has mixed up the signs. Then why was he making that look when Angelina visited? He likes Angelina? No, can't be, he helped set up Angelina with Fred. He was rather too happy to help. Then, what's the itch? Something here is wrong. But for now, I have to listen to Professor Flitwick, you can't underestimate that subject too much, or else, you can fail. Besides, we're all going to have our N.E.W.T's this year.

**After Classes**

"Alicia, sorry about what I told you in your house," Angelina said. I nodded.

"It's okay, besides, maybe there's another someone," I said.

"Then who can it be?" Angelina asked. I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, I'm so happy for Katie and Oliver now, they're both finally together!" Angelina squealed.

"I know me too!" I exclaimed. Katie has been obsessively talking about Oliver everyday, and then in the first day of school, she felt like giving up but it was a good thing Oliver told her. It was a good thing he told her before anything else could've happened.

"How about you, Alicia, who do you like?" Angelina asked. I shrugged, which was a lie of course.

"No one in particular yet, why?" I lied, again.

"Oh okay, I just thought you had a crush on someone," Angelina said, "Anyway, Quidditch meeting at the pitch later, are you willing to come?"

"Sure," I replied and went up to my room. I looked out the window and saw Katie with Oliver, holding hands. They both really looked cute together.

"Aww, they're so sweet," I said to myself and sighed. I really love George, more than anything in the world. He meant everything to me. It's unexplainable; love is so confusing, so complicated, for me at least.

I then went down to the Quidditch pitch and changed to my robes. And then, I walked to the field and saw Fred and George.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"No, you're just early." Fred said.

"We're just watching the two newly-lovebirds," George said. I laughed.

"How lucky," I said, "of them I mean."

"I know, they've been crushing on one another forever," Fred said.

"Katie must be really happy," I added on.

"It's a good thing that Oliver told him how he felt sooner or later, I heard Katie was about to give him up," George said. I bit my lower lip, how much could this take? I really wanted to tell him, so badly. I looked at him, and turned away.

Then Quidditch practice began. We had to score some hoops, of course, Oliver was blocking. Unfortunately, I sucked. I haven't even scored a goal yet, not even with pure luck. Angelina and Katie must've made at least fifteen each, I only made zero.

"What's wrong, Alicia?" Katie whispered.

"Nothing," I whispered back. I was too deep at thought. After a few hours, Oliver finally made us go to the showers. Unfortunately, he told me to stay.

"Alicia, you're getting rusty, try to at least score one goal and you may go for showers," Oliver said. I tried but I always thought of George. The thoughts of him are becoming stronger and are overpowering me. I really have to stop it.

"Alicia, there's something wrong with you, why don't you tell me?" Oliver asked. I can't tell, but I have to. I need to, at least to make this burden lighter.

"Oliver, I never really told Katie about this but…" I took a deep breath, "…I have a huge crush on George."

"Really?" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"I'm tempted to tell him so badly, I don't know why! Before, I could easily contain all my emotions, but now, it seems to slip away," I continued on, "I really couldn't stop thinking about him…"

Oliver nodded, "I see where this is going… well, and this leads you to no choice but to…"

"To..?"

"To tell him how much you love him, that's what had happened to me," Oliver said.

"But I can't! What if he doesn't like me back? What if-"

"At least you have it out of you," Oliver replied. I nodded.

"Tell him now," he said with a grin. I raised my brow.

"Why now?"

"It would be better, trust me," he said. I laughed. I really thank that Oliver is one of my best friends; he's like a big brother to me. He can be overprotective at times and can really look up to. Ironically, he's the youngest in the family. But he still acts like a big brother all the same.

I descended to the ground and looked for George. I saw him with Fred. They were both heading to the castle. I ran up to George, even though I was all sweaty and he was done taking a shower. Well, don't mind that, but I just ran up to him.

"George, we need to talk."

Then I saw Fred see what was happening, and then he walked off to the castle and told his twin that he'll wait here. It seemed like déjà vu.

**Review please:D**


	4. Heartbreak

**I'm going too fast... again... well more of "typing" too fast. Haha, I don't exactly proofread any more to Missie and it has become a bad habit. Anyway, I bet my problem are the tenses, I'm mixing up with Past and Present, I don't know why but I find it hard. Anyway, the general reply for all reviewers: If you have enough common sense, you know what's going to happen.**

* * *

After Fred left, I looked at George straight on the eye. I felt intense, worried, and anxious. I really loved him, but I was too scared to tell him. I was too scared.

"George…" I began and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Lish?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something…" I said.

"What is it?"

"I… I… had a crush on you… for so long…" I said quietly. I bowed my head down, not daring to look at him. I finally said it, and I actually felt better about it, but not entirely. I was still waiting for his response. I felt his hand cup my chin and he looked at me with his green eyes. I bit my lower lip. He then let go and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"I had a crush on you too, Alicia, I couldn't even count the months," he said. I smiled a bit, it was kind of funny.

"But…"

This made my heart fall.

"…we're from different worlds…"

"That's not true," I began to sob.

"I'm not like you," he said.

"So I guess that's... it?"

George sighed, "I just think I'm not the one for you."

"Well sorry, I've been waiting for you for years, rejecting guys on the process," I said angrily yet with tears streaming down from my eyes. I couldn't take this anymore. I pushed him away and ran to the castle, with tears flowing out of my eyes.

**Room**

"It's okay, hun, cry all you want, let the tears flow," Angelina said as she pat my back. I felt so bad.

"He says that he's not right for me, but he is! He's the only one I love and I've been waiting for him for years," I sobbed.

"Its okay, Alicia, all you need is to wait, he just can't accept that you like him," Katie said.

"No," I said, my voice was clearing, "I have to move on."

"Alicia…"

"No, I'm going to date anyone who asks me to," I said angrily. Katie shook her head.

"No, Alicia! It will hurt you more, you know that," Katie said. I shook my head. It won't hurt me more, it'll do me good. I just know it. I have to let go of George, forever.

**Next Day:**

"How's your day?" Fred asked as all three of us girls sat down for breakfast.

"Fine, very fine for the matter of fact," I said sarcastically, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Oh okay… what's your first class?" Fred asked.

"Oh, my first class is Potions," I said.

"No Alicia, it's Trans-"

"And in Potions, we're going to learn how to make a certain potion. It's called the George-Weasley-to-death potion, it only works for certain George Weasleys," I spat to George on the table. I stood up and left the table.

**George's POV**

I guess Fred was right, she really did like me. I thought it wasn't real, my love for Alicia was real, but I didn't know to her for me was the same. And besides, she was perfect, I wasn't. Why would she want me? I would do her a favor if I let her go, even though my heart feels so much pain after what happened.

"George, you should've not done that," Katie said. I looked at her, confusingly.

"Alicia really wanted you from the start-"

"It might not be real," I pointed out. Katie just shook her head.

"I have kept your secret for years, also Fred did. And I knew yours was real. And I know Alicia, I knew she was falling for you from the start, but I knew she wouldn't tell me because she might get teased or I might tell you. I let her be," Katie explained, "But I knew every single day, Alicia has always been waiting for you."

"She dumped truckloads of guys just to be with you," Angelina added on.

"And she was really desperate to tell, but she thought you wouldn't like her back," Oliver continued. I felt like on the hot seat. Why are my friends doing this to me?

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's because it'll be too late," Fred said. I nodded. I got his point, I got everyone's, and I ran out of the Great Hall to look for Alicia. There, I saw Alicia.

"Alicia!"

**Alicia's POV**

I turned my head and saw George.

"Alicia!" exclaimed another voice. I turned my head to the other side and saw Sam Callaghan; he's also in my year. Many girls like him, but not me.

"Hey Alicia," he greeted with his oh-so-fancy smile that made all women in the world go weak on the knees.

"Hey," I greeted back. I surely had no interest on him.

"I'm just asking, can you go out with me in Hogsmeade?"

"But that's at least 2 months away," I laughed.

"Well, just to make sure you're taken," he replied. I nodded.

I was going to say "no" but I remembered I had to give people a chance. Maybe things will work out.

"Okay," I replied.

"Really? You have rejected so many guys lately, and you pick me?" he asked. I wanted to lie and say no. But I knew that would be too rude.

"Yeah," I replied. I then turned my head again to look for George, but he wasn't there anymore. Somehow, I felt empty without him. I felt lost again. Much lost than what had happened when I was in second year. I really love George.

But I guess I have to let go.

**Room**

"I heard you're with that Sam guy," Katie said as she entered the room.

"We're not together, it's just a date," I explained. I was on my bed reading a book of Angelina's. I more of stole it than borrowed it.

"But you don't have to torture yourself like this, you have to wait-"

"You know what, Katie?" I began, "I'm not so sure anymore. The whole world is confusing me already. I don't know what to do anymore. Everything just fell apart!"

"Everything?" Katie asked.

"Well, my love life is," Alicia sighed and rubbed her forehead due to confusion.

"No, Alicia!" Katie exclaimed and ran her hands on the air, "You DON'T love Sam, and you still LOVE George! Accept it!"

I got out of my bed and stood up.

"I DO accept it, Katie! The problem is that I CAN'T go back to him. If he says it's over, then it's OVER!"

"ALICIA! HE WANTED TO GET THINGS BACK TOGETHER, THAT WAS WHY HE RAN TO YOU AFTER BREAKFAST. AND THEN SAM CALLED YOU TOO, AND HE ASKED YOU OUT!" Katie explained to me, in a very loud voice.

"But it's too late now," I said to Katie in an emotionless tone. I stood up and left the room.

**Quidditch Game**

"Are you ready for the game?" I asked Harry. Its nice talking to Harry, he's like a little brother. It's a pity I don't talk to him often, by now he still doesn't know that Fred and Angelina are together.

"Yeah I am. I can't wait!" Harry replied full of enthusiasm. I then looked outside, it was raining very hard. Something told me I had a bad feeling about this.

**A few hours later**

I couldn't see anymore, the rain was pouring too hard. But at least I scored a few goals. Suddenly, I heard screams from the audience.

"Harry!" I heard someone from the audience shout. I looked for Harry, but I couldn't see through the pouring rain. I then saw someone falling from the sky, wearing the scarlet red Quidditch Robes.

"Oh my god, that's Harry," I muttered. My eyes were wide and I was trembling. I then saw Harry was placed on a stretcher.

**Room**

All of team except Oliver went to the Hospital Wing. When he finally woke up, we told him the bad news. But we were all happy that he lived. Visiting the Hospital Wing made me think about what happened in the past. I was waiting for George to wake up; I was at his bed side the whole time. I was worried about him, and scared.

"Reminds you of the time when you waited for George in the Hospital Wing?" Angelina asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"You know what, Alicia," Angelina started as she stood up, "I can't understand you, for letting go of George and all that."

"It's my _will_, Angelina," Alicia snapped.

"But you should know in everything you do should be right," Angelina said.

"I know that," Alicia replied.

"Then why are you breaking his heart?" Angelina asked.

"It was _his_ will," Alicia replied and stood up to change to her nightclothes in the bathroom.

**Saturday**

Angelina and Katie were not talking to me since this morning; Fred and Oliver are obviously on George's side, so I'm alone. I decided to skip breakfast and just go to the Field to do some thinking. I was walking on the grass and suddenly, I saw George there too. I tried to go back to the castle but he caught me.

"Alicia, we need to talk," he began. I stopped and turned to look at him, "What?"

"Look, I really thought that I wasn't the one for you, there are just so many perfect guys out there," he began, "but I can't let you go-"

"Look, George," I interrupted him, "I really waited for you, but you just turned down your chance. I can't believe it, you messed it up!"

"Please Alicia, listen-"

"No, you listen!" I interrupted again, "I really love you, I still do-"

"Then why don't you be with me?"

"It's because I'm letting you go, as you said, I'm not right for you," I said to him.

"But I take that back, Alicia," George said back.

"But I've got Sam now," I told him.

"But you don't love him."

"At least he didn't dump the one who was in love with him since second year," I said with a tone of anger.

"Alicia, please, I'm sorry-"

"You're pathetic," I spat out.

"Listen, please! Stop acting like a kid!"

"I'm not listening!" I exclaimed, covering my ears and started walking off.

"Fine! I just hope a bludger takes you on the head!"

"In your dreams!"

"Dreams come true!"

"Ugh!" I groaned and ran off to my room, again. I finally arrived in my room and sat on my bed. I grabbed a pillow and dug my face on it and screamed as loud as I could. Then I began to sob, I just realized my mistakes. But I can't take them back, I can't.

* * *

**The lines: **

**"…we're from different worlds…"**

**"That's not true," I began to sob.**

**"I'm not like you," he said.**

**--- came from The OC they kept on playing that part on a commercial here and it got stuck on my head so I decided to use it. Anyway, please review, even though it's sooooo terrible. :D**


	5. Heat Up

**Thanks to these reviewers:) ** **Eruaphadriel** **LPLC** **Angel de la Luna**

** Ugh... Thunder and lightning, Trixy, I think you can hear it. Oh! Trixy, do you know the AFP Theatre? Email me. :P

* * *

**

**Hogsmeade**

I lost all my friends, I lost it all. They won't talk to me, I felt invisible in the world.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Sam asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want to go to," he asked.

"You pick," I said.

"Umm… Honeydukes?" he asked. I nodded. We bought some sweets and we decided to drink butterbeer inside Hogshead. It wasn't as good as my father's, but it was my all-time favorite. The one being sold in my father's business has too many artificial flavors; the genuine butter beer really came from Hogshead, and it really tastes real.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Great."

"So what do you love to do?" he asked again. I shrugged.

"Hang out with my friends, sometimes I sing, mostly with my friends Katie and Angelina, we all love music, pondering about life, and lots of other stuff. What about you?" I asked. I remembered when Angelina, Katie and I were in 3rd year, the sleepover was in Katie's house, and we decided to sing songs and dance around. It was really fun. We also made up songs too; I've got a bunch of lyrics at home now. We sure had fun.

"Well, I love to read books, travel, and photography," he answered. I nodded.

Oh how I miss that so much. Suddenly, I heard the door of the shop swing open. Some people came in. And unfortunately, they were Oliver, Katie, Fred, Angelina, and George.

"You know, maybe we should walk outside," I suggested.

"But you're not yet done with your butterbeer," he pointed out. I shook my head, "No it's okay."

He nodded and we both stood up from our seats. I took a glimpse at them and then turned my head to the door. We both left the shop. I remembered what I saw. I saw Oliver's arm around Katie, Fred was talking to Angelina, but George saw me. He saw me look at him, and when he did, he turned his head away.

"Alicia," Sam began, "I really like you."

I looked at him, he seemed serious about it. His blue eyes showed sincerity.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're friendly, you're talented, and you're not like the others," he sighed. For some reason, I think I'm crushing on Sam. All I thought of him was just an ordinary guy that girls just fall in love with, but he's different. He's just different from what I thought.

"You too," I said. But I wasn't sure what I just said. I guess I was being too polite. But what should I say then, "You're not"? I don't think so.

He smiled and leaned closer to me, I just knew then what was he going to do. I wasn't prepared, but I closed my eyes anyway, then he kissed me on the lips. I was a bit scared; I had never done it before. Then he backed away and made a shy smile on his face, made me laugh a bit.

"Sorry, I should've told you-"

"No, it's okay," I said, "I just never done it before…"

He laughed, I just shrugged and smiled. Then there was awkward silence. I scanned around the streets trying to not make it feel so awkward. But there was worse. When I looked to the right, I saw the gang. I immediately turned my head away and covered my face from that side. Then I heard footsteps, and then I saw them, pass by me and Sam. And I swear I saw Fred glare at me. That was bad, it was Fred. I've never seen Fred glare before, and when I did, it makes me feel I don't want to see him glare at me again.

"So, where to next?" Sam asked. I just shrugged.

**Room**

I was sitting on my bed, looking out a nearby window. I had a bad feeling that Quidditch Practice today won't be good at all. Maybe the only I'll talk to is Harry. At least that's good, I really want to bond with my little brother. Well, at least I treat him one. I kind of pity him after what happened a few days ago, but he seems okay. I don't know what's up with that boy, saving people. For some people, it's getting annoying. For me, well, I don't really mind it honestly. I think its part of him to do so, besides, without him, I don't know what life will be in Hogwarts. Probably just ordinary and Gryffindor would suck.

I saw Angelina and Katie enter the room, but of course, they ignored me. I guess they were pissed when they saw Sam kiss me in front of them. But I had no control over it, well; I could've at least done something. But it just happened.

I was doing my homework then, they were done. They just didn't want to do theirs here because I was here. So they went to the library like the other students. This was breaking tradition; we always did our homework together in our room. But things changed.

"Quidditch Practice?" Angelina asked Katie. Katie dumped her stuff on her bed, Angelina too.

"Yeah," she replied as she tried to get everything in order.

"What time?" Angelina asked. Katie checked her watch, "in 20 minutes?"

"With time to change to robes or without?"

"Without," Katie replied.

"Darn it."

"Come on, let's go," Katie said while leaving the room, Angelina followed. I sighed; this whole silent treatment thing is making me lonely.

**Quidditch Practice**

I was just under a tree, reminiscing. Katie was talking to Oliver on the field. Fred, George and Angelina were all talking about pranks and other stuff. I saw Harry coming up to me; he must've been talking to Fred and George too. But he doesn't know a thing about anything happening.

"Hey Alicia," he greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying my life," I sarcastically said, "you?"

"Quite fine," he replied, "Something's up with the team, you know."

"You just don't know, Harry," I sighed.

"Don't you think Katie and Oliver are together too much? Also Fred and Angelina?" Harry asked.

"Yup, just to break it to you, Angelina and Fred has been a couple for at least three years," I told him. I saw Harry's jaw drop.

"And Katie and Oliver has been for at least… a month I guess," I told him. Then I saw Harry's eyes bulge.

"And you and George-?"

I shook my head, "No, that's not going to happen."

"Oh, I just thought so," Harry said, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well…" I began, beginning to laugh, "…You were just too young."

"Ha-ha" he sarcastically laughed, "Will these stuff happen to me when I'm older?"

"Yes, and trust me. You won't like it," I told him and messed up his hair with my hand. Then I saw Oliver signaling us to come in the field, which means practice is going to start.

"Now let's start," Oliver began, "Weasleys and Potter are in that side. Harry, get the snitch while bludgers are on loose. Now Johnson, Bell and Spinnet, near the goalposts and practice passing. I'll tell you start scoring after I check up on Fred, George and Harry."

I kicked the ground and lifted my broom with me, on the air. We all started passing the Quaffle, but we were all quiet.

"Okay, let's start scoring," Oliver said and he guarded the goalposts. We were all quiet, I hated it. I wanted to break the silence, it was driving me mad. Angelina was giving me glares; Katie didn't stop her, not even Oliver.

"I give up," I muttered and descended to the ground. I ran off the field and headed back to the castle.

**Next Day**

Sam invited me for breakfast, but he didn't know what was really going on. But anyway, he invited me, out of the blue. But I guess these are things that are going to happen when you have boyfriend.

"What's your first class?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, my first class is Potions," I replied. He laughed.

"Same here, can I walk you to class?" he asked. I laughed.

"Why are you being polite?" I asked.

"I just want to know what you want," he replied. Gosh, he's so sweet.

"Well, it's okay if you walk me to class, but you don't have to be that polite," I laughed.

"Well, maybe I just am," he laughed. Sam really is a nice guy, he respects you, he's polite, and he's friendly, he cares and sweet. I never realized having a boyfriend would be that beneficial, but somehow, I just don't think I really like him. Yes, maybe infatuated by his good looks and sweet personality already, but my heart is drawn more to George. I really couldn't help but think of George from time to time. From time to time, I would hate myself, I would hate him, I would be happy yet I would be sad. I was confused. I guess I was really meant for George.

Shush it, you got Sam now.

"Well, it's time for class, let's go," he said. I nodded and we both walked to class. He then held my hand, it was rather awkward. I wanted to let go, but he was my boyfriend. People were staring, girls were whispering, I guess it was normal. But, I felt weird; it was like I didn't want him to hold my hand. I wanted to let go. And why does the Potions classroom have to be so far? Merlin, I feel like suing Snape.

As most stories go, Snape always pairs up people in Potions class. And in most stories, he "coincidentally" pairs up a person with the most unlikely person on earth. It depends actually, with the story. For example, he can pair up Harry and Draco, if this story were about enemies such and such. If it was like mine, he would most likely pair me up with George.

And my theory was correct. Damn it.

"Follow the exact instructions on the board," Snape said and watched us place in the right potion ingredients.

As most stories go, the main character messes up in Potions and gets detention with her partner. It will be very awkward yet that's how most stories go.

"What does it say?" George asked, "Hurry."

"Wait, one bat wing and three lizard tails," I replied. He nodded and placed the ingredients on the cauldron.

"Mix ingredients to the left," I said again.

"To the left… then?"

"Two drops of dragon saliva," I said, "Stop being impatient."

"I think it's three," he said, "And I'm impatient because I want to stay away from you as possible."

"Ugh, still pissed about yesterday?" I complained.

"Yeah, and you too." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"No it's two," I said to change the subject.

"Three."

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

"The blackboard says two," I pointed out.

"But in the book says it's three," he said.

"No it said two," I protested, "You're confusing it with the mandrake leaves."

"It said three."

"Follow the blackboard you dimwit," I told him. He placed in two drops of dragon saliva to the concoction.

"What's next?"

"Wait until it boils," I replied.

"But it's not boiling," he said.

"Then you wait." I forced in, "You're getting on my nerves."

"It does take three drops," he said.

"No it doesn't!"

Then it began to boil. I calmed down.

"I told you so," I said. He rolled his eyes and muttered "I'm still waiting for the bludger."

"Pardon?" I asked.

"What else?" he asked.

"Three mandrake leaves," I told him, "then stir it to the right."

He did as followed. Then we were done! I got a vial and dipped it to the concoction and gave it to Snape. Fortunately, I didn't mess up. Fine, _we_ didn't mess up. I got back to my seat. It was obvious that George was mad at me, as in "bug-off" mad at me. He never acted like that before. It was his fault anyway.

After Potions, I saw Sam waiting for me outside. He's so sweet.

"Hey," I greeted.

"You look exhausted after doing the concoction," he pointed out. I shook my head and smiled.

"No I'm okay," I replied, "Come on, we have Transfiguration now, right?"

"Yeah," he said and then kissed me on the cheek, "Missed you."

I blushed, "You too."

* * *

…**ü… **


	6. Apologies

**I was very sleepy on writing this, so I don't even know what I'm writing here is going as planned. But anyway, I thank ALL of my reviewers! You make my world go BRIGHT. Haha. That was random. Anyway, I haven't updated since I had no internet connection for three straight days. Sigh it sure was lonely. So, I would like you all to read this next chapter. **

**Message for Wonka-tonk don't mind that rocker girl. as some of your reviewers say, they love it. most of your reviewers love it, it's just that rocker girl. so ignore her. she doesn't understand the way stories go, as one of your reviewers said: she has a closed mind. it's okay if you continue it in you don't have to stop. Anyway, SWITCHFOOT rocks! Haha, and as I said Parokya Ni Edgar sang Harana, not Rivermaya. XD Anyway, classes tomorrow! Eggh, I hate it. Well, see you tomorrow, Paula!**

**

* * *

**

**Next Day**

"Sorry guys," I apologized, "for being a jerk."

Katie and Angelina turned to look at me, and then they smiled, "Forgiven."

"Fred and Oliver also forgive you," Katie smiled. I raised my brow, "How is that possible? They didn't hear me say sorry."

"Well, we can persuade them," Angelina laughed. We all laughed.

"Katie, Angelina, I don't think George won't forgive me…" I said after our laughter died out.

"Well, he's the one who's mostly affected of all this," Katie sighed.

"Give him time," Angelina suggested. I sighed.

"So how are you and Sam?" Angelina asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"Alicia…" Katie began, "…when you say 'fine' it means 'nothing's happening'. Something's wrong."

"Well…" I began, "…when I mean 'fine' I mean 'fine'."

"Such a boring relationship you both have," Angelina sighed while shaking her head. I glared at her.

"He kisses me…" I pointed out. Katie shook her head.

"You don't make out," Angelina said. Katie and I shot disgusted looks at Angelina.

"Ew, not that, Lina, I'm talking about the _spark_, the spark!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah that, the spark too," Angelina said.

"Did you feel sparks?" Katie asked me. I had to give an honest answer. I shook my head.

"I'm supposed to?" I asked.

"Alicia! You don't like Sam!" Katie exclaimed.

"What she said," Angelina agreed.

"Well how did you feel when you kissed Stephen of Ravenclaw?" Katie asked Angelina.

"Well, nothing… but he was hot," Angelina pointed out.

"Not the point," Katie said, "But how did you feel when you kissed Fred?"

"Well, it was perfect. Just perfect. There was a…" Angelina began to think. Katie was demanding an answer.

"A spark!"

"Yes, a spark," Angelina said, "Exactly."

"Do you understand me?" Katie asked me. I just nodded. For the first time, I found Katie scary. She was all demanding and such, and Angelina was like that. Maybe we just hang out with Angelina too much. Angelina has the potential to be Captain, but isn't one. But she says she'd be an Auror. That's very interesting.

"I'm hungry…" Katie began.

"Well then, let's eat!" Angelina exclaimed, "Come on, slowpokes!"

I was confused now. A while ago, Katie was being demanding and Angelina was all different. Now, it's like they switched places. This is confusing. We finally arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, and then we sat down on our seats. Suddenly, the owls came in, and I saw a familiar looking owl at the distance.

"Ernest!" I exclaimed as the fuzzy brown owl landed on the table. He had a letter with him. Ernest was my grandfather's owl, pretty old actually. When my grandfather died, I had to keep Ernest. He could be a grouch sometimes, just like my grandfather. He dropped a letter beside my plate, which means he was in a good mood. When he was in a bad mood, he would dump it on my goblet or on my plate. I checked the back of my envelope, it was from my mom. I gently opened the envelope and slipped out a letter.

_Dear Alicia,_

_Father's still busy with his business and I am too. I am very sorry to say that you have to stay in Hogwarts for Christmas this year. I heard Katie and Angelina too are staying, so I bet you'll have lots of fun. Just owl me when you have other things in mind. See you in summer, darling. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I sighed as I folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

"I'm staying for Christmas," I said.

"You are? Me too," Katie said.

"Same here," Angelina replied.

"Hey, we're all staying for Christmas," Oliver said, he just arrived. He gave Katie a peck on the cheek before he sat down.

"I know, and it's our last year," Angelina sighed.

"Some people are leaving because of that new Caribbean Cruise thing," Katie said, holding out a Daily Prophet before our faces. There, on the front page, says about a new Caribbean Cruise. It's new, and a great way to get away from the chilly snow of England.

"Wow, that seems rather interesting," Angelina said.

"Whoa, they have everything here!" Katie exclaimed with shock, "They have spas, indoor pools, indoor beach, theatre, mall, grocery, daycare, restaurants, salons, and apartments per family! This thing is huge!"

"Indoor beach? You've got to be kidding," Oliver laughed.

"Hey guys," Fred and George greeted as they came in.

"Hey," we greeted back.

"Guess what? My mom is allowing us to stay in the Burrow after our last day of school, interested in coming?" Fred asked.

"That'll be great!" Angelina exclaimed.

"This is much better than a cruise," Katie said with a huge grin.

"Obviously," Oliver laughed, "It's so expensive to get in that cruise."

"What about you Alicia?" Angelina asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll go," I replied. They all cheered, except George of course. We were all excited for out trip to the Burrow. It would be my first time, of course. But I wasn't so sure, with the whole George and me thing. But I have to go anyway, my friends want me to. Besides, I don't want to miss out any fun.

**Lake**

I sat under a tree with Sam. His arm was around me, and was doing holding my hand at the same time. He was really sweet, but I wanted to let go. He has been sweet to me every day ever since we were on a relationship. He waits for me after class, he walks me to class, he carries my books, kisses me from time to time but that's now what I want. Well, I don't want him actually, I want someone else. George, of course, I still love him.

But we're still on a damn fight. Everything fell apart after that damn fight. I just wished it would stop. But I can't say sorry, he started it! It was his fault. But it was mine too. Wait, was I acting childish? I guess I have to say-

"Alicia, do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" I lied. I just had to lie.

"No, I just think you don't," he replied. I nodded.

"Well, just don't think so," I replied. I sighed a bit. I don't know what's going to happen now, but all I know, Sam and I are never meant to be together.

* * *

**Review please, even though I have a very big feeling this chapter isn't great. As I said, I was sleepy writing this chappy. ü**


	7. Breakdown

**Oh no, streetdancing performance tomorrow. XD Anyway, I'm in a hurry! All of your reviews made me laugh, which made me in a good mood. I was such in a bad mood these past days, I'm so happy now coz you're reviewing me lol. haha! and the reviews aren't just the usual ones, so i'm happy. ü hugs haha! this chapter is dedicated to all of you. but it's too short. probably chapter 8. so chapter 8 is dedicated to ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, not this one. ü**

**3 weeks later**

It's finally our Quidditch Game tomorrow! We really need to win this game to be able to win the Cup! But I felt bad; my friends are still not talking to me. And I don't think they are my friends anymore. And everyday, I'm getting tired of Sam. Yes, he's perfect, but he's not for me. He really isn't. I have to break things off with him.

Charms ended and Professor Flitwick dismissed us. I went out of the classroom and I saw Sam waiting for me.

"Oh hey, you waited?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. Oh how sweet. But I'm really getting sick of this whole thing.

"Um… Sam, we need to talk," I started and pulled him to a dark corner.

"I don't think we are meant to be together," I started on bowing my head.

"What do you mean not 'meant to be together'?" he asked.

"I think we should break up," I answered, looking up at him.

"But why?"

"I just feel no chemistry, at all. I just dated you since maybe I could see something in you, but there really isn't anything," I said sadly.

"We can still be friends," I said, trying to sound optimistic.

"It's okay, I didn't feel anything too," he replied.

"So I guess we're okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"So… see you later," he said. I said the same and went to the Great Hall; I have friends to say sorry to. At least they _were_ my friends.

"Hey," I began, they were all eating lunch.

"First of all, I would want to say sorry," I began softly, "and I know I was a real jerk."

"I didn't hear you," Angelina said.

"I'm sorry since I was a jerk!" I shouted to them, some students looked at me, but I ignored them.

"Forgiven, take a seat," Fred said with a smile. I sat down beside Katie and began to eat.

"We're sorry," they all said. I laughed.

"Forgiven," I replied with a smile on my face. It's great to have my friends back. But George wasn't looking at me, he wasn't even talking. I think he was still mad at me. I felt guilty there and then.

**Common Room**

"So it's over with you and Sam?" Katie asked. I nodded.

"That fast?" Angelina asked. I laughed and threw a couch pillow at her.

"Yeah," I replied. Angelina laughed.

"Wow, the game's tomorrow. We should beat the Ravenclaws so we can have a chance to get the Cup!" Katie exclaimed.

"I know, we're already 7th year and haven't got the Cup yet," Angelina sighed.

"Are we that pathetic?" I asked. They both laughed.

"No, we're just fabulous," Angelina answered proudly.

"That's just random," I said.

"I know," Angelina laughed. We all laughed. It was great; we were all back together again. It was like in the past, except we didn't sing songs and dance on our pajamas.

"So, how are your boyfriends?" I asked them. They both laughed.

"Fred's okay, still the same and I still love him," Angelina said with a dreamy sigh.

"Well, Oliver and I are doing well. It's just that we hang out too much on the Field," she laughed.

"Too much?" We all jumped on our seats and we saw Oliver come in. Katie blushed deep red. Angelina and I just laughed.

"Hey guys," he greeted happily and kissed Katie. Let's say it wasn't a peck but it wasn't even near a make-out. Probably intimate. He then sat down beside her, putting his arm around her.

"Oh come on, get a room," I laughed. Katie laughed.

"What about the 'too much'?" Oliver asked Katie.

"Well…" Katie began.

"It's just too typical, Oliver! Quidditch Field? I've seen better," Angelina laughed.

"I've seen worse," I laughed, "Does-"

"Shut up," Angelina scolded. I just laughed on my seat.

"So how's your love life, Alicia?" Oliver asked. I just sighed.

"For all I know, George is still pissed at me."

"You got that right," Angelina muttered. Katie slapped her on the shoulder.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him," Angelina said, covering up on what she said.

"No use," George said out of the blue, "I don't think she's brave enough to do so."

"Ugh, stop acting like twelve year olds!" Katie complained.

"Look George, I'm sorry," I said as I stood up. He shook his head and went up to his room. We saw Fred following after.

"Don't look at me!" Fred exclaimed before he went in to his room. I sighed, I really felt like giving up.

**I know it's too short, but this is what I have to do, sorry.**


	8. Only One

**First of all, I didn't want to put where Katie talks to Alicia but I just did because I'm trying to show how "sister-like" Katie and Alicia are. And besides, it would be evil if your bestest-test-test friend doesn't visit you when you're sick. :P**

**Disclaimer and for all the other chapters: I don't own Harry Potter **

**For the reviewers: THANKS! Haha. You still put a smile on my face. Hayy... streetdancing classes has ended... but I'm hoping I'll take in July, but for now, I REALLY have to concentrate on my studies. I do NEED to get an honor this year, so I might be busy. I won't be the only one busy, also wonka-tonk, totally left out and LPLC we're batchmates eh, hahaha. **

**

* * *

**

**Quidditch Game**

The game was getting intense, the Ravenclaws were playing well!

"Johnson has scored a goal!" Lee announced. The Quaffle was on my hand and I threw it on one of the goals.

"Spinnet misses," Lee announced again. There was a groan on the crowd, except the Ravenclaws. Their cheering was deafening! I got the Quaffle back on my hand.

"Here, Licia!" Angelina exclaimed. I threw it to Katie, she got it and scored. That was a code that we used every game. For example Katie has the Quaffle, and I want her to pass it to me, I tell her to pass it to Angelina, making the players think that she's passing it to her.

Suddenly, there was a great cheer on the crowd, not from the Ravenclaws, but from the Gryffindors!

"Potter got the Snitch, Gryffindor wins!" he exclaimed. I could see Professor McGonagall very happy in tears! We finally have our chance to get the Quidditch Cup! I was so happy, I wanted to cry myself. I then turned to look at Katie; she was waving her hands in the air, showing her expression of joy. Angelina was cheering with the Gryffindors! Oliver was tearing up. And Fred was smiling and did a hi-five with George. I looked at George, he saw me, but he wasn't smiling. I felt bad, why can't he just forgive me?

Then, WHAM! Black out, the cheers of the crowd deafened, and all I heard was a scream of my name.

**George's Point Of View**

I saw her look at me, with a smile on her face. But I didn't smile back, I was mad at her for being so pathetic. I heard she was over with that Sam guy, I guess she knew what she had done wrong. But I was still mad at her. She just went for Sam just to forget me, to forget me that I did love her. That kiss, that smile whenever she was near him, I knew they were all not real. I knew she knew. Why didn't she just let him go sooner? That's why I was mad at her… for being so pathetic.

I saw her smile drop and turned away, I guess the way I looked at her affected her a bit. I was guilty yet mad.

WHAM!

Before my eyes, I saw a bludger hit her right on the head! I saw her fall off her broom, eyes closed, and her nose was bleeding due to the bludger's hit. The bludger was still on loose, and obviously hit Alicia's head. Oh why oh why does this have to happen? A pang of guilt hit me. I just remembered what I shouted to Alicia before…

_I just hope a bludger takes you on the head_

I saw Alicia got taken to the Hospital Wing for treatment. The game was over, we won, we have a chance to win the cup, and now one of our players was down. After the game, I ran to the Hospital Wing, I had to see Alicia. The others followed.

I saw her laying there, she was still beautiful as ever, but she seemed lifeless.

"Is she okay?" Katie asked.

"She'll be well but she'll be asleep for a few days," Madam Promfrey said, "Now you may go."

"No, we need to stay," we all said. Madam Promfrey groaned and went off.

_A few hours later_

"Guys, you leave, I need to stay," I forced in. I needed to be there with Alicia. They understood and left. Madam Promfrey came in from her office and saw me.

"Mr. Weasley, it's late and you should head back up," she said.

"Can I stay, please?" I begged. Madam Promfrey rolled her eyes.

"Only in two conditions, one is that there should only be one visitor at this time, and number two, clean up, there's sweat all over you," she said pointing at me. I haven't cleaned up ever since the game. I nodded and understood. I went up to my room and took a nice, quick shower. After that, I dressed up, got a blanket and headed back to the Hospital Wing. I took a seat beside Alicia's bed, and placed the blanket around me to keep warm. I held her hand, it was warm. Then, I slowly fell asleep.

**Sunday**

I was still on the Hospital Wing, sometimes Fred, Katie, Angelina or Oliver came to give me food. Like during breakfast, I didn't want to go to the Great Hall to eat, so Fred brought me some food. During lunch, it was from Katie and Angelina, and then in dinner, it was from Oliver. Of course I got out from time to time, but I mostly came back to check on Alicia. I remembered the time when the bludger hit me, but I got better easily because it wasn't as worse as Alicia's.

Alicia was still asleep, and healing at the same time. She still breathed, but she didn't move an inch. She lay still, looking lifeless.

**Monday**

There was school then, and I was out most of the day. But Madam Promfrey said she was still the same as yesterday. I still slept on the Hospital Wing then; I just wanted to be there when Alicia wakes up. I felt so guilty after shouting at her and being too stubborn. I acted like a kid again.

"Hey," Katie said while coming in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Maybe you need to take a break, besides you have homework on Potions and you haven't even done an inch," she said.

"But I have to-"

"Skip that homework, you'll get detention, and you might not even be here longer," she explained. I got her point.

"What about you?"

"I'm done, I'll stay with Alicia. She's been my best friend for so long and for the past weeks, I guess I wasn't really acting on how I was supposed to be," she explained.

"Guilty mode?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Same here," I said, "I'll go already, just tell me if anything happens, okay?"

"Sure," she answered back. I walked off to the Gryffindor Dormitories so I could get on with my homework.

**Katie's POV**

I saw George leave; I guess I was alone then. I looked at Alicia, I grew scared. That bludger would've taken her life, but it was a good thing she had a chance to live.

"Alicia," I began, "first of all I would want to say I'm sorry."

I sighed and continued on, "I know I wasn't a good friend for the past weeks, I should've listened to you. I should've been at least supportive…"

I began to cry; "Now you got me all worried. Why did this have to happen? You know, I find this pathetic…"

I began to laugh, "…I'm crying and you're not going to die. I don't even think you're listening to me!"

I laughed while I sobbed.

"Remember about my sister, Elaine? The one who died in the accident, well, you are like her. Except that you didn't die," Katie said, "Well, every time she was sick, I was would be worried about her. And then, she was okay. Until one morning, she walked to the street and got hit by a car. When I see you, I see her, lying on the bed…"

"…it scares me…" I continued on, "…you were just like Elaine. Elaine died when I was 10, she was 6. Then when I finally went to Hogwarts, I met you…"

I began to sob, "…you were so like her, so happy and friendly yet so quiet…"

"I don't want to see another sister be hurt again…" I muttered. I wiped my tears and fell asleep on my seat.

**Tuesday**

**George's POV**

"Katie, you look like a mess," I said. Katie just laughed.

"I just had a talk with Alicia, and I ended up crying," She laughed, "You know the happiest of people do can cry."

"Elaine?" I asked. Katie nodded.

"Yeah… she would be around 3rd year with Harry," she sighed, "Come on, we'll be late for classes."

I nodded and went to Herbology while she went to Transfiguration. Once all my classes were done, I went straight to the library to do my homework. Fred was with Angelina then, so I was alone. After 3 hours, I was done and went back to the Hospital Wing. I saw Alicia, still on the same position as before.

I sat beside her and placed the blanket around me as I did the other night. I suddenly heard her speak.

"…George…" she muttered, "…sorry… I love you…"

I smiled, "I love you too… I forgive you…"

"…Where is he?" she muttered again. I got the idea that she couldn't hear me. Then after she asked that, she became quiet again. I sighed and grasped her hand again. It was as warm as before.

I looked at her, I felt so sorry. I know it wasn't my fault for causing that bludger to hit her, but I feel as if it was. I should've not been so stubborn, I should've lightened up, and I shouldn't have acted like a kid. But I did. And she felt so bad about it. I did too. I just wish that she'll be okay.

I sang her a song. And hopefully she could hear me.

"_Broken this fragile thing now, and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces. And I've thrown my words all around. But I can't, I can't give you a reason_"I began,"_I feel so broken up. And I give up. I just want to tell you so you know…_"

I took a deep breath and continued, "_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you. You are my only, my only one_."

I clutched her hand, "_Made my mistakes, let you down. And I can't, I can't hold on for too long. Ran my whole life in the ground, and I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_."

"_And something's breaking up, I feel like giving up. I won't walk out until you know_," I sang on, "_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you. You are my only my only one_."

"_Here I go so dishonestly. Leave a note for you my only one. And I know you can see right through me. So let me go and you will find someone_," when I sang those words, I felt pain, "_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you. You are my only one. I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you. You are my only, my only one…_"

"_My only one, my only one, my only one, you are my only, my only one_," I sang the last line of the song. Soon enough, I fell asleep. My hand was over Alicia's, holding on to her for dear life. Wake up, now, please? I would beg her. But she just lies there, asleep, motionless.

**The song that George sang was Only One by Yellowcard. Ü**

** And I am VERY VERY VERY sorry for this CHEESY CHAPTER. Cheeseh! egh. I'm sooo sorry. Please do forgive me. >. **


	9. Awkwardness

**It has been soooo long. Sorry, there has been schoolwork. Yes Paula, I forgot we were all classmates. Whoops. XD Anyway, I'm so sorry. As you could see, I'm making an effort to update even though it's 11:20pm here and I have to go to school early tomorrow. Wheee. I don't care. Besides. I'm not sleepy. :P Wheee. Well, here's your long awaited story: **

**Hospital Wing**

**Alicia's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes after that long blackout. Before, all around me was the Quidditch field. There were the audience cheers and screams of my name. I blinked and saw the ground getting bigger then one last blink, everything went black.

And now that I've woken up, I'm in the Hospital Wing. The back of my head ached but it wasn't serious. I was going to rub my eyes, but when I tried to lift my right hand, I felt something was on top of it. I looked to my side and saw it was George. His hand was on top of mine. He was asleep. I smiled.

I slowly slipped my hand out and gently ruffled George's hair. I sighed that things didn't work out. I don't know why he was mad at me. I guess I was a jerk, which was true. I'm really sorry.

Then I heard him mutter something, "…Sorry…I love you Alicia…"

"Sorry too," I muttered and smiled. Then he stirred, I backed my hand away and pretended to look elsewhere. The sun wasn't up, it seemed like 5am. In the corner of my eye, I saw George look at me.

"Alicia?" I heard George asked. I turned to look at him.

"Hey," I replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, the back of my head aches," I replied. Then I saw Madam Promfrey passed by.

"Oh my, you're well! Well then, I'll let you go back to your room but you'll go back to class not until tomorrow, okay?" Madam Promfrey instructed. I just nodded.

"Well, there's finally a good use to this young man, he's been waiting for to wake up and was with you for 2 nights! Now, you Mr. Weasley help her on the way," she instructed to George, he just nodded. I laughed to myself.

Then, Madam Promfrey helped me get up from my bed, and then she helped me try to walk out of the bed for a while. For some reason, my legs wobbled a bit, but I was able to walk normally.

"Now come on, we don't have all day," she said again. I just laughed a bit, but stopped when I saw Madam Promfrey gave me a glare. Then George helped me go back to my room, it was rather hard, since my legs felt weak.

"You stayed that long?" I asked. I was pretty shock myself; I thought he was mad at me.

"You got me worried," he replied.

"Oh," I said. Then he stopped, I stopped too.

"Alicia, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I replied, "I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for… well you know, everything."

"No, Alicia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have at least doubted," he said.

"But I shouldn't had given you up so easily," I pointed out.

"But it was mainly my fault," George said.

"I guess our childish selves had taken over us," I said. He grinned. We then arrived inside the Common Room; obviously no one was awake yet. The fireplace hasn't been lighted up yet, so all the light came from the moon, shining from the window. I guess I'm starting to sound a bit poetic.

"I can take it from here," I said. He nodded. He took out his hand, gesturing me to handshake.

"Friends?" he asked. I saw his eyes; he didn't seem to like saying "Friends". I know he still likes me, and I still like him. I didn't want us to be friends. I hope he knew that.

----

**George's POV**

I didn't want us to be friends. But she might not love me anymore. Look what I've done to her, maybe we're not meant to be together. I guess I doubt too much. I'm not the person to doubt, but right now, I am. And it's not me. Everyday, I feel confident in everything I do. But after the current events, it made me worry.

But if Alicia does love me, please give me a sign. I looked at her, her hair was a mess but it was still tied up. She still had some dirt on her cheeks, and was still wearing her filthy robes. She had some scratches on her face and a bruise on her neck. But she still looked beautiful. Her hazel brown eyes twinkled, her skin glowed, her hair shone.

Alicia brought out her hand, hence forming a handshake. We let go, due to the awkwardness.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Good morning," I corrected her. She smiled with amusement. Before I knew it, she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, even though I felt nervous. She let go. It was quick yet it was so perfect.

"Thanks," she said and went up to her room. I saw her go up, and I smiled to myself. I then went to my room, and didn't bother to change. I just lay down on bed, and thought about what happened. What's going to happen now?

**Alicia's POV**

Angelina and Katie were sleeping soundly on their beds. I tried not to make any noise. So I tiptoed to the drawer to get some of my clothes and tiptoed to the bathroom. I took a nice, long shower. I took my time, by the time I got out of the bathroom, the sun was up. But it was a bit hazy; I checked my watch lying on the desk. It's 6:45am.

I got my wand and pointed it at my hair. I muttered a drying spell and my hair became dry. I got a brush and sat on my bed to comb my hair. My head was aching badly, but it was bearable.

I then saw Katie wake up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms high. She usually wakes up after me; I always woke up the earliest.

I saw Katie look at me.

"Hey Alicia," she mumbled. She got out of her bed and got her uniform from the drawer. Then she froze for a minute and glanced at me.

"ALICIA!" Katie screamed and gave me a hug. I almost choked.

"You can let go now…" I said, trying to breathe. Katie let go and was jumping all around.

"ALICIA!" screamed another voice, it was Angelina. She woke up due to Katie's scream. Angelina ran to me and gave me an even tighter hug.

"Okay, okay, just let go, I need oxygen," I mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you fine?"

"What happened?"

"Did you know what happened?"

"Can you see me?"

"Can you breathe well?"

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," I told them, "Anyway, what _did_ happen? All I remember was the game…"

"Really?" Katie said in shock. I nodded.

"Well, a bludger took you by the head pretty badly," Angelina said, "And you were in bed for three or four days."

"Really!" I said in shock. Angelina knocked my head with her fist, which made the aching feel worse, "Earth to Alicia, HELLO?"

"OW! THAT HURT!" I complained in pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Angelina said apologetically.

"It's okay," I mumbled while rubbing my head.

"George was with you, you know," Katie said.

"So I've heard," I replied.

"So are you guys okay?" Angelina asked. I was confused. That kiss, that event. Are we really okay? I guess we are. So what are we now, a couple?

"Yeah," I replied.

We went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As we entered, the first thing I looked for was George. He was chatting with Fred, must be another prank. I stopped at my feet and froze a bit. I have a feeling this would be a very awkward morning.

"Alicia, come on!" Angelina said, pulling my arm to the table. I plumped down to my seat. It was funny, the order we seated. Angelina was seated beside Fred, Katie next to Oliver, and George right in front of me. It was as if the order were by couples. Except that George and I were not exactly a couple yet.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hey…" George replied.

Awkward Silence

Fred was talking to Angelina about his latest prank. Oliver and Katie were discussing "Quidditch tactics" which I bet as a code for "Find-a-place-to-snog-while-our-friends-are-away tactics". Shoot, did I just think of that? I have every right to remain silent. Wait, I AM silent. Never mind, I think I'm going insane.

"So…" George began with his voice becoming a harsh whisper, "…are we?"

"Are we what?" I whispered back.

"You know…" George said.

"Together?" I mouthed. George nodded.

"I guess…" I replied.

"So…"

"I guess we're… you know…" I replied.

"Yeah…"

Then out of nowhere, he laughed.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"It's weird how we made it 'official'," George laughed.

"Make what 'official'?"

It was Katie. Whoops. She overheard us.

---

**How's that! haha. yeah. I'm sleepy now. Wheee. Actually, after making 2 corrections, I'm sleepy. That's so dumb of me. Agh. I have a Filipino test tomorrow. The odd thing is, that's one of my most unfavorite subjects. I understand my own language... I just can't speak it well. Sheesh, and I've been in this country for the rest of my life. Aghh. The irony!**  



	10. Moonlight Shines

**Thank you! to:**

- Marie Casey Wood (

- Baby Paula

- Malfoys'Mistress2608

- KitKat001

- Eruaphadriel

- Semper Simul

- XxHellzAngelxX (really? I didn't notice!)

- Evelas

- Person type thing (oh, I kind of wanted them to be like that so it'll be easier. Some do it anyway; I guess it's normal in fanfiction)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**--**

"So what is it?" Katie asked. I know I shouldn't lie to my best friend. So I had to tell the truth anyway. But I looked at George first, he just shrugged. I glared. He smiled innocently.

"Officially…?" Angelina asked. Great, now Katie caught more attention. Oh yeah, Angelina's just nearby. I'm so dumb.

"Officially… a couple…" I mumbled.

"Oh goodness, who!" Angelina and Katie exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow.

"Shut up, you're scaring Alicia," Fred joked. Then he and Oliver made a hi-five in the air. Boys, they always have this thing.

"Shut up, this is important," Angelina said. Fred rolled his eyes but laughed after.

"Alicia just has a boyfriend, as if it's her best friend, George," Oliver laughed. Fred, Angelina and Katie laughed with him. I fell silent, I looked at George, and he fell silent too. Then they saw our faces and all of their jaws dropped.

"Oh my GOD!" Katie and Angelina exclaimed.

"This is interesting!" Oliver and Fred chorused loudly.

"…You didn't have to say it that loud…" I muttered. Sure enough, the news spread around Hogwarts like wildfire. No, it spread around how light travels faster than sound.

Yes, that quick.

"So dear brother, what do you have to say now?" Fred asked George. George laughed but it was obvious he was embarrassed. I smiled. He looked so cute when he's embarrassed. His ears turned red. But I've seen worse, his ears turned redder than his hair color.

But that's out of the topic.

"I see our wittle Gweorge and Awicia has gwown wup…" Katie said in her gifted baby voice.

"Oh shut it," George muttered.

"Some of the times, Katie, you annoy me," I sarcastically said. Katie smiled to herself.

"It's my job, dear friend," Katie laughed.

"So tell me _how_ it happened?" Angelina asked, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"Angelina not now…" I begged, "…you're all forming a crowd…"

That was true; some students are listening to our conversation. And the scarier thing, some are standing nearby. I shuddered at the thought. I looked at George again. He looked at me. I shrugged. He shrugged too. Okay, this is starting to get awkward.

"Oh great, I have to get to classes, BYE!" I beamed out of nowhere. I needed to get away. I stood up and went off to Transfiguration even though I was 10 minutes early. I just waited there, and then I saw George coming up.

"How did you face the crowd?" I asked. George shrugged.

"I don't know, many girls just didn't think I would be in a relationship with you," George answered. I laughed.

"It's just because they find you cute," I replied. That was true, though. George isn't bad looking at all, but I'm not saying he isn't handsome or anything. But there's this thing which makes girls like him.

"I know," George grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"You and your big head," I muttered.

"Me and my big head full of knowledge in the inside, and charming looks on the outside," George added on. I just rolled me eyes.

"Come on, class is about to start in three minutes," I said, "And we don't want all the seats to be taken."

"No, you just want to get away from the crowd," George laughed.

"Yes, that too." I admitted. George laughed.

"I can't wait to get away from Hogwarts," I sighed. George smiled.

"Christmas Break isn't too far away, you know."

--

**Few months later**

**Christmas Break**

It was late that time, around 10pm.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," we all greeted and kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. Their house was just the same. It had a homely atmosphere. This was the type of place I would always want to go back to. I've been here several times, and never have gotten sick of this place. This place is like my third home, besides my actual home and Hogwarts.

"Hello!" Mrs. Weasley greeted back, giving us hugs, "Wow you've grown!"

We laughed.

"Where's dad?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley sighed, "He's at work, and he'll be back by next week. But for now, let me show you your rooms. Fred and George, share your room with Oliver. The girls, you may share with Ginny."

We all nodded and we went up the stairs. By the time we reached the second floor, which was when we parted. The girls in the east end of the corridor, the guys walked to the west end.

Katie, Angelina and I entered the room and found ourselves looking at Ginny, staring out the window. When she heard us come in, she turned her head and grinned. She ran to us and gave us hugs. It was like we were her saviors. Well, being a stuck at home full of guys can make you want a big sister. And now, she has three. We hugged back.

"I see you're dating George," Ginny grinned at me. Oftentimes when we're sleeping over in the Burrow, we would talk to Ginny about our love lives. She would tell us about Harry too. We tried to set them up but they were too young. Maybe when she's a bit older… hmm…

"How did you know? I haven't told you yet!" I exclaimed. Ginny laughed, "Don't underestimate my ability."

I placed my hands on my hips, "Seriously."

"Nah, Angelina and Katie just owled me," Ginny laughed. I looked at Angelina and Katie who just smiled innocently at me. I just glared at them but we all laughed for no reason at all. Ginny helped us unpack and set out the mattresses.

Once we were done, we all sat down and started to chit chat.

"How's your life, Ginny?" Angelina began. Ginny shrugged, "Same old, same old, what about you guys?"

"Well all I know is that I have to worry about the bloody game of Quidditch tomorrow morning, thanks to _your_ boyfriend!" Alicia exclaimed teasingly at Katie who then just glared at her.

"Typical Oliver, I can't believe you like him," Angelina laughed. Katie threw a pillow at her.

"What's wrong with liking someone!" Katie complained. Angelina laughed, "Just kidding, don't have to be so offended!"

Ginny and I laughed.

"So you still like Harry?" I asked Ginny. Angelina and Katie waited for Ginny's answer. She nodded.

"Aww… that's so cute," Angelina, Katie and I teased in a singsong voice. Ginny blushed, "Oh well… I don't think he really likes me anyway… all he could see in me is just 'Ron's little sister', nothing more."

"Aww, don't be so doubtful," Katie assured, patting Ginny's shoulder, "Maybe not now… hello you're 12. And guys take a while to mature, he's just 13. He'll get the idea soon enough. The best idea is to wait."

After a few more topics, we realized it was 12am in the morning and we remembered they had a Quidditch Game in the morning. We all said goodnight and fell asleep. And then I realized something.

I heard some footsteps outside. I got out of Ginny's room and all I saw was darkness. Then out of nowhere, I saw George's face. He covered my mouth before I could shriek.

"Sorry," he grinned. I nodded, "Why are you awake?"

"Waiting for you," he replied with a smile. I blushed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just follow me," he said, pulling my arm. I closed the door and all I saw was darkness.

"_Lumos!_" George exclaimed. There was light from his wand. We went down the stairs and out of the front door. Around us were grass and plants.

"_Accio broom_," he summoned. Then a broom came out of nowhere and George grabbed it. He climbed on it, "Hop in!"

I followed and sat behind him. "Hold tight," he said. I obeyed. Then we ascended from the ground and we flew in the cold night. Just a few meters of a wood away from the house, there was a lake. George landed us there.

"I didn't want to pass the wood," George said. I laughed. I saw the lake, it was calm and beautiful. The moon was out; the stars twinkled on the sky. Snow hasn't fallen yet, but it was absolutely cold. I was shivering of course. Then, George placed a blanket around me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. But I felt rather guilty.

"Here," I said putting the blanket around us, "Let's share."

He laughed, "You care too much, Spinnet."

I grinned, "But you love me."

He chuckled, "And you love me too."

I giggled. After a while, I began to feel sleepy. I placed my head on his shoulder, and he placed his arm around me. I never felt so warm before.

"No tricks," I warned him. He laughed, "Of course not, not now."

I laughed. Silence fell again. The lake was completely calm, nothing was disturbing it. It was like glass. The stars' and the moon's gaze reflected upon the clear glassy lake. It was Mother Nature's masterpiece.

"Alicia?" he asked.

"Mhmm?" I answered.

"Promise me…" he began, "…not to ever leave me."

I smiled, "Of course I won't."

I could tell he was grinning and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. He brushed my hair several times and stopped. He was about to fall asleep.

"George?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IT'S NOT THE END!**


	11. FastTracked Intro

**Darn, I heard is penalizing people for replying to reviews. Anyway, I thank you all and sorry. :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**In the next chapter, you're all going to kill me. And it's fast-tracked, an intro to the next chapters to come.**

**

* * *

(Start of summer)**

I woke up, changed, and then ran down the stairs. I'm so happy I finally graduated! I can't wait to meet up with George after breakfast to see how their shop is doing. They were all planning to open one, and they finally found a place. The whole gang is meeting up later in Diagon Alley. We'll help out in the materials and such.

I ran in the middle of the marble floor of the living room and started to jump up and down! I just graduated from Hogwarts last week, and finally got the job to be a Healer! It has always been my dream to help people, to save them.

"Alicia," said a voice. I stopped and saw it was my mom. I stood up straight and tried to fix up my hair. She of course knew that I had a relationship with George.

"Yes, mom?" I asked. My mom smiled, "Your father's home."

My eyes lit up. A sudden rush of excitement came on to me. My dad's finally home! Then through the doorway, I saw my dad. He was still wearing his business suit and holding his briefcase. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh darling!" my dad chuckled and gave me a hug back. It's like I've never seen him forever!

"Come on, now, let's eat breakfast," my mom smiled. We all went to the dining room, and sat down to eat.

"Oh, have you seen Mr. James' son? He has grown up well in America, look at him now, a lot of international friends!" my dad began. He usually talked about success, wealth, and his co workers, "I do think that school he studied in was absolutely perfect! Now he's a cosmopolitan!"

"Don't go too far, Vince," my mom said, "You know you have a beautiful daughter!"

My dad looked at my mom in shock and beamed, "Why would I forget my own daughter? I would rather have her than anyone else!"

I love my dad; he never found or dared to look for any better family than ours. He loves us so much. I understand him and his work, but he often tries to visit anyway.

"So Alicia, I heard you passed to become a Healer, am I right?" my dad grinned. I nodded happily.

"Marvelous! Just wait until you study abroad and learn more about being a Healer!" my dad beamed again. I fell silent. Study abroad? No! I want to stay in England! My mom noticed my reaction and did what she had to do.

"Vince, don't you think you should ask Alicia if she wants to study abroad?" my mom asked.

"Balderdash! No one knows my daughter better than we do!" my dad grinned, referring he and mom, "And I would truly want to see her study abroad and become like Mr. James' son. What do you think?"

I froze when I heard my dad wanted me to be like Mr. James' son. I don't want to go… but my dad wants to go… And he might be disappointed.

"Y-yes… I g-guess that's o-okay," I said. He smiled and continued to eat his meal. I didn't feel hungry anymore. But I guess it would only be just a few years. But it'll seem forever.

"May I be excused?" I asked. My mom knew how I felt. She nodded. But before I left, she mouthed me, "_Tell him_."

I wanted to cry. This is what my dad wanted. I've always wanted to achieve what my parents wanted without complaint. Everything I did was for my mom, and now I have a chance to do what my dad wants. But why does it have to be so complicated?

I went out of the house and apparated to the Diagon Alley. I tapped the code with my wand against the stone wall. It slowly opened and I entered. Then I ran as fast as I could, to the shop.

I finally arrived at the place where we were all planning to set up the Joke shop. I saw the others, talking to the twins. I took a deep breath and ran to them.

"Alicia!" they all greeted warmly. I just smiled but I was trembling. They noticed.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked me. Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry. My eyes were mostly focused on George. I can't leave him. I'll break his promise. And doing that, I'd break my own heart, too.

"I have to tell you something…" I said to all of them, biting my lip.

"What's wrong, hun?" Angelina asked.

"I have to leave…" I said.

"But you just came!" Fred pointed out. I shook my head, "No, no, no, you got it all wrong…"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see their reaction.

"I'm going to leave England… my dad just wants me too… I wanted to say no… but I had no choice…" I sobbed, knowing the tears have escaped. I didn't want to look at them. I had to leave, I had to. I turned away.

"Alicia, no-!" George called out to me. But it was too late, I have apparated back home.

After a few days, I started packing my things before I leave tonight. Someone rang the doorbell outside, I ran out to see. I pulled open the front door, and saw a tall red-head with green eyes focusing on me.

"Alicia."

"George."

I avoided him. I didn't want to but I had to. But in the process, I just got hurt.

"I'm leaving tonight," I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, so I've heard… the others will come and visit…" he said. I nodded, "Yeah, Katie told me."

Then there was awkward silence. The wind blew causing the chimes in my house ring softly. I could feel the wind blowing in my face.

"I remember that necklace," he began. I looked at him; he was referring the star necklace the twins gave me for Christmas. I was wearing it. I wore it everyday since it reminded me of George.

"I chose that for you…" he added on, "…I wanted to give it to you as a gift from me, me alone. But you would notice I would like you, so I shared it with Fred, more of forced him. He wanted me to tell you already, but I was a coward, Alicia, a coward. And being that, I also asked Fred to give it to you, not me. I was too bloody scared…"

I nodded, bowing my head. I treasured every word that he said, making sure I'll still hear his voice wherever I go.

"…I chose that," he added on, "…because your eyes are like the stars. It twinkles, you know, in every thing you do. You're also like one too… you shine, no matter how dark it is…"

I began to cry now; I could tell George saw that.

"Look, George, I'm sorry," I told him.

"Look, Alicia," he began, "Even though we're miles apart, I'd always love you. We could write letters."

"But it won't be the same," I told him.

"It's the closest thing we got then," he smiled. I hugged him, not wanting to lose him ever again. He wasn't like Fred's twin anymore, he was just George. He never sounded so deep to me; I guess he has always been. People aren't who they are who you think they may be all the time.

That night, was the saddest night. Everyone gave me hugs, and some things to keep so I could remember them everyday. I also gave them things for them to remember me too. It was the most depressing moment of my life.

**

* * *

A few years in America**

This time, I started living with my dad. He's awfully busy at work; he said hopefully by the next years, he'll go back home in England. But for now, I had to focus on my studies.

I was looking for my quill, so I tried looking for it around my desk. I checked a small cabinet in the desk but remembered I only used that to keep all my letters from George. I checked under the desk table then, but all I found were my slippers. I checked under the bed, just dust. I looked around the room, but none.

"Alicia?" someone asked by the door. It was my dad; I got up and gave him a questioning look, "Yes?"

"I have to make you meet someone," he said. I nodded, one of his co-workers perhaps. I went down, and saw two gentlemen. One looked older, as old as my dad.

"Alicia, this is my co-worker, Mr. James," my dad began, "And this is his son, Eric."

I gave them both a handshake, as my father would always tell me. I've been seeing Mr. James a lot in business parties, but never saw Eric. He looked rather okay, tall and quite like my age. Well, my dad said he was. And he seemed pretty much okay-looking. He was tall, taller than me by three inches; he had blue eyes and blonde hair.

Comparing him and his father, his father really looked the same as he. Although, his father had white hair but he had blue eyes.

I could tell Eric had a crush on me. It's so obvious; I can see him staring at me. And whenever I look at him to ask him something, he turns away. And he blushes too. But I don't like him. I just thought about George most of the time. And I never told my dad about George, you know, over protectiveness.

My dad and Mr. James started talking about business stuff. But I guess it wasn't when I heard two words. The two most dreadful words I've heard in my whole life.

"Arrange marriage! That's a marvelous idea!" my dad exclaimed. He seemed too enthusiastic about it.

"Yes, yes, Alicia could marry Eric and imagine that, our companies will be united," Mr. James agreed on.

"Yes and how much support your family could give Alicia! I know Alicia would be happy to hear about this," my dad added on.

I had a horrified look on my face. Just a few more years and I'll be out of here, but it seems like I'm going to be stuck with someone else forever.

I decided not to tell George anything about it, and pretend nothing of this has happened. I think it'll hurt him more if I tell him, besides, it won't last, won't it?

**

* * *

George's POV**

Today's the day, when Alicia's finally going to come back home! Even though business ran very well, I was dreaded by the fact that Alicia wasn't there by my side. But I felt even more dreaded when Alicia stopped replying my letters. She must've been busy.

But this day, was what I've been awaiting my whole life. I planned this with the others. When Alicia arrives and after a huge celebration of her homecoming, I'd bring her out to dinner and pop out the question. I know Alicia's the one for me. She has always been and I'm ready for it.

Angelina and Fred finally got married, and I thought, why not me? But some things changed through the years. Oliver had a World Tour, Katie sure did miss him. But something happened; they just broke things off since Katie caught him cheating her over a girl in France. Oliver said he didn't, but the paparazzi took the picture when the girl just kissed him.

Anyway, Oliver is depressed. Katie's been ignoring him and crying Angelina told us all about it.

Finally, the day has come. We saw Alicia arrive from a muggle plane in the airport a bit strange actually, but with an unsuspecting surprise.

She had a ring on her finger, and was holding hands with another man.

"Hi," she said, not daring to look at me, "Meet my fiancé, Eric."

**

* * *

I know it was too quick, but I had to put it already since I have no time for anything. :( Anyway, I really want you all to review and I greatly appreciate it, even though I can't reply to you guys anymore since there's a rumor punish people for replying to their reviews. That's just sad. :( Anyway, I heart you all. :D**


	12. Effects

**Ha-ha. A total of non-flame negative reviews for the last chapter, but anyway, I was expecting that. And it was good because they weren't flames. So yeah, thank you:D Ha-ha, and it really wasn't supposed to be Eric, it was supposed to be Sam but since you all took it pretty nicely fine, HARSHLY, I'm using Eric. Anyway, this is STILL an Alicia/George, Katie/Oliver, Angelina/Fred fanfic. It's just not done yet. And I would like to thank all the reviewers! Still, I'm not so sure if that no-replying-reviews law is a fake, so I can't reply to each and every one of you in this author's note. But anyway, thank you:D**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is under the ownership of J.K. Rowling. **

**Diagon Alley, PUB, Normal POV**

"Hold it, George," Fred said, stopping his brother from ordering another bottle of beer, "It's your 6th."

"So?" George grumbled and faced the bartender, "One more-"

"No, he has enough for the night," Fred ordered the bartender. The bartender nodded and walked off. George glared at his twin, who just completely ignored him in return, "Don't look at me like that, it's not like I stole Alicia or anything."

George shot more angered glares at his brother after hearing the name, "Alicia". Fred just rolled his eyes, "There's no use for you doing this."

"So? As if I'll have her back," George muttered.

"Look, Katie told me it was a forced marriage," Fred told his brother.

"She could've stood up to her father," George muttered.

"George, Alicia's not the type to do that-"

"For _love_, Fred, God damn it! Why couldn't she do it for _love_!" George yelled.

"George!" Fred protested. George stood up, "You have nothing to say, am I right!"

Fred fell silent then all he managed to say was, "Look-"

"No, I'm leaving!" George stopped his brother to say anything else and walked off the pub. Fred made an aggravated sigh. He soon realized about the time and apparated back home.

He arrived by the front door of his house, he swung open and saw his wife sitting on the couch in the living room. Angelina saw him and greeted him with a kiss.

"How's work?" she asked. All Fred managed to do was shrug.

"Met up with George, eh?" Angelina asked on. Fred nodded, "It seems hopeless. Did you talk to Alicia?"

Angelina nodded, "Yeah, with Katie. But she was rather 'happy' about being with Eric. All she could talk about is his achievements, his family and his amazing personality…"

Fred nodded.

"But," Angelina added in, "…Katie and I could tell she really did miss George, a lot. And it's so obvious that she still loves him. Tears start forming behind her eyes whenever she tries to say something about Eric. But she's only trying to put George away."

Fred sadly sighed, "Well it's not only them, remember Katie and Oliver? Oliver's trying to get her back but…"

"…she's ignoring him," Angelina finished for Fred. Fred nodded in agreement.

"He didn't cheat on her, you know," Fred said.

"Yeah, I know," Angelina said, "But Katie is just not letting Oliver hear him out."

Fred nodded, "Everything seems so impossible, I see no hope in this."

"Don't speak like that, Fred," Angelina told him, "You can't possibly give up."

"We have nothing to do, we can't play love you know," Fred stated.

"We may not, but we can prove there is," Angelina said. Her husband nodded, "I'll go up."

Angelina nodded as Fred went up the stairs. As he was gone, Angelina looked down to her tummy and said, "I guess now's not the time to tell the world about you. Everyone's too sad."

Yes, Angelina's pregnant. But she didn't say a thing yet.

---

**Next Morning**

"Hey Ange!" Katie greeted as she saw her friend, Angelina, by the front door of her flat.

"May I come in?" Angelina asked. Katie laughed, "Why not? Alicia will be over in a sec."

Angelina sat on one of the comfy couches of the living room. There were pictures everywhere, especially one on the table next to the couch she's sitting on. It was a picture of the whole gang. Everyone was smiling and waving then. That was after Graduation, so many good memories then.

"Coffee?" Katie offered.

"No thank you," Angelina said, since it's bad to take coffee when you're pregnant.

Katie gave her a weird look. She knew Angelina was a coffee-lover. But it never crossed her mind that she was pregnant. All Katie did was nod slowly and took a seat on one of the sofas nearby.

"What brings you here?" Katie asked, holding a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry for asking but…"

Katie knew what. Katie gently placed her mug on top of the glass coffee table right in front of her. Her green eyes were near in tears, clasping her hands on her lap.

"Look, Angelina," Katie said, looking at Angelina, "Why do want me to be back with Oliver?"

"Katie, he loves you!"

"He cheated on me!"

"He didn't!"

"How are you so sure?" Katie asked her back, fighting back her tears.

"He told me, the girl kissed first! The girl was just a crazed fan! Let him explain to you, Katie!"

"Angelina, you don't get it," Katie cried, "The reporters said it lasted for more than a minute. I would understand if it was mere seconds not by a whole minute!"

Angelina remained quiet, _Katie had a point_.

"I-" Angelina began.

"-Having nothing to say," Katie finished.

Knock, knock

"Must be Alicia," Katie said softly.

"Do you want me to answer-"

"No, no," Katie replied and got up for the door. She swung the door opened and there stood Alicia. Her hair up in a ponytail as usual, and her face gleaming.

"Hey," Katie said, sniffing.

"Are you okay, Katie?" Alicia asked, giving her friend a concerned look. Katie shook her head, "Nothing to worry, come in."

"Wow, look at this place," Alicia said, amazed. Katie smiled, "Go to the living room, Angelina's there."

Katie walked off to the kitchen.

"Alicia!" Angelina exclaimed and gave her friend a hug.

"Angelina!" Alicia exclaimed. Alicia remembered Angelina well in the wedding. She was a bridesmaid then. Her wedding happened way before the forced-marriage thing. That was when they were all happy. But Alicia only stayed for a few days since she had exams the following week.

"How's being a Healer?" Angelina asked. She shrugged, "Great, I'm going to apply in St. Mungo's tomorrow."

"What's your specialty?" Katie called out from the kitchen. Alicia laughed, "Well, I'm applying to be a pediatrician and a surgeon who helps in giving birth. What do you call that?"

"Umm… how are we supposed to know?" Katie asked. Alicia laughed, "Yeah! I like the one who actually holds the baby for the first time, it's rather fascinating actually. I want to see how a child acts, especially on its first few seconds on earth…"

Angelina tried not to react much on this. After all, she was pregnant.

"Here's coffee," Katie smiled, bringing a tray of mugs filled with warm coffee, "Are you sure you don't want some, Angelina? I made one just in case."

"No thank you," Angelina said firmly, even though it was awfully tempting. Katie nodded, "Oh!" she exclaimed, realizing something, "I forgot the sugar, I'll be back."

Alicia now gave Angelina the weird look. Angelina knew they would anyway, but ignored them all as if nothing's different about her. _Just until the problems less complex_, Angelina thought.

"How are you and Fred?" Alicia asked.

"Fine."

"Oliver and Katie?"

Angelina fell silent and whispered, "Not together…"

"HOW!"

Angelina explained Alicia everything, in hushed whispers of course. All she could do in reply was sit there, in shock. _No wonder Katie was crying_, Alicia thought quietly to herself. Angelina sighed, "Nothing seems to get well lately…"

"Pardon?" Alicia asked, not being able to hear what Angelina said. Angelina shook her head, "Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Here's the sugar," Katie said and took a seat with her friends in the living room. It was mostly an afternoon chat, mostly catching up.

"How are you and Eric?" Katie asked. Alicia smiled, about to reply.

_Fake smile_, Katie noticed.

"Great, he's amazing," Alicia began, "He has done so much, he's valedictorian in his school, you know. He also plans on taking up Masters on Business Management soon, and he's looking forward to it. He knows well that he'll get in, being intelligent and all…"

Alicia took a deep breath.

"…He's perfect," Alicia 'dreamily' grinned. Katie and Angelina sighed at the same time. It seemed like she just memorized the whole statement. Not to mention Alicia just told them that exact, same statement just yesterday! But they didn't want to embarrass Alicia and politely nodded.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

Katie coughed then answered, "Well… do you love him?"

Alicia was about to say something in reply, but she couldn't. Love, love was something she and Eric didn't have, and never will. Love, something she and somebody else have. Love, something she and George have, will always have.

"Alicia?" Angelina asked.

"I-I…" Alicia managed to sputter out. She bit her lower lip, and bowed her head down. She closed her eyes to keep the tears in. Too late, it slipped off, drop by drop. The tears left wet marks on her jeans.

"No… I can't…"

"Can't what, Lische?" Katie asked; hoping that Alicia would say was what they've wanted to hear.

Alicia looked at them, tears rolling down from her face, leaving a trail.

"I love Eric," Alicia finished. She took a deep breath, "I love Eric," she repeated, as if she read it from the blackboard. Angelina and Katie gave a look to each other. Alicia couldn't admit that she still had feelings for George. Very strong feelings for George, to make it more clear.

But there was no use for stopping Alicia. They were her friends; they have to respect her decision.

"I'll go…" Alicia said, voice cracking, "…I'll see you guys tomorrow… in the Joke shop…"

Alicia ran out of the door. Katie, fed up, ran after her, "Wait-!"

But Alicia already disappeared into thin air, she just apparated.

"Let go, Katie," Angelina said, holding on to Katie, "Let time flow…"

---

Alicia finally arrived in her hotel room. She went in and locked the door. She slid down to the floor, head against the wall, and curled up in the corner. She cried.

_Why did I have to lie?_, Alicia thought angrily to herself, _I love George, and I only love him!_

Alicia decided to get tissue, remembering leaving some inside a cabinet drawer in the desk. She got up and pulled open one. Then there was a glimmer on light that blinded her eyes. It was the pendant.

She could hear George's words pass through her ears once more.

"_Promise me… not to ever leave me."_

Alicia pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She cried. She held out the star pendant. Then she looked at her engagement ring, much glamorous, much extravagant than the mere pendant. Alicia had a choice.

"But I can't make it now…" Alicia muttered to herself, "…not now… Maybe I could learn to love Eric…"

Her mind turned to Eric, but her heart was always with George. She couldn't deny, but she decided hoping through time, she'd learn to love Eric.

_If I could let go of George_, Alicia thought, _I'd love Eric_.

As much as she protested, she would never love Eric. But she will accept that fact in the future.

---


	13. Problem BuildUp

**Sorry, been a long time I haven't written much. I know. I tried to get some inspiration, but not enough. But I'd still be updating. I haven't been updating because I had exams, then a night-out in school, then a retreat. I also got sick, and took my "free rest time" writing. Hey, it is resting. P I thank all my reviewers and your patience, lol. Oh, and I decided to give you 2 chapters, since you're all so nice and patient. D Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**---**

**That nightKatie's POV**

Everything seems wasted. I don't know. I want to talk to Oliver; I want him to be back with me. No, that's wrong. It's his fault. He should be the one saying sorry. But he's not. He's not because I'm not letting him explain. But it's not my fault.

Yes, Katie, it is.

No it isn't!

Oh forget your pride, Katie!

I mentally slapped myself. I decided maybe a walk out would clear my mind more. I got a coat and scarf and walked out of the flat. The chilly September air brushed against my cheeks. I shivered.

I walked to the park. I sat on a nearby bench, under a shady tree which made the area feel darker. It's a September night, of course. I breathed in the air, and breathed out mist.

I knew I was going to say this soon, _I miss Oliver_.

It's been ages. No, all those jokes that we've been snogging in the broom closet? So not true. Our love's more than that. Oliver would always bring me to special places, not a broom closet. Oliver's a sweet guy, he isn't the type, well you know, snog in the broom closet.

Recalling the moments when I've been with him, it's like it all happened again, one by one, all those sweet and special moments. We didn't go anywhere beyond, of course. Oliver respected me, shouldn't guys do that? Maybe that's what I loved about Oliver.

No.

I loved him more than that, I loved everything about him. And I still do.

I cried, thinking of those words. Love, so hard to describe, so deep, so special. Words can't explain it; I don't think anyone has defined real love. It's too complicated to think about. Oftentimes, people mix love with infatuation. There's a huge difference, but people often get confused with both. When one's infatuated, they always think it is love. It's not, well, I can't really explain it.

Why bother? As I said, it's too complicated to explain.

I miss Oliver so much. I guess I should let him explain. I guess I should've let him explain long ago. I wish I didn't have such pride.

Wait, Oliver, just wait, I'm coming.

I stood up, with my tear-stained face but a smile of relief and triumph. I started running down the street, remembering the exact route to his flat. Maybe I'll be there on time before his practice, I shouldn't waste a second!

Someone grabbed my hand, I stopped. I turned my head, and saw it was a dirty old man. I always thought it was Flint, he usually did that. But this is not Hogwarts, and Flint is working somewhere else. Harry owled us one time saying that Flint was a Death-Eater. Great, now that's even scarier.

"Let go!" I protested. _Just a few more blocks_, I thought.

"You little missy, got some pennies to spare for an old man like me?" the dirty old man asked.

"Sorry, sir, I don't, just let me go!" I protested some more. It's true I had no money; I left my wallet in my flat.

"Well then, why don't you just spend a night with me?" the man asked slyly with his hoarse voice. I was horrified not only I did I want Oliver next to me, but Angelina so she could report sexual harassment!

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, but the man placed a Freezing Charm on me. Oh bloody curses!

My body fell on the concrete ground; immobile.

"A pretty catch, eh!" the man grinned and grabbed my legs. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't!

"Let her go," said a voice. It sounded familiar, very familiar. It was Oliver's.

"What if I don't?" the man hissed. Oliver let out his wand and wordlessly thought of a spell. I heard a thump, the man fell. Then Oliver pointed his wand at me and countered the Freezing Charm. He pulled me up.

"I heard a scream from my flat, I came as soon as possible," Oliver said. I looked at him, wanting to cry so badly. I subconsciously hugged him and started crying on Oliver. He patted my back and gave me assuring words saying, "It's okay, it's okay, you're safe…"

He brought me to his flat and gave me hot chocolate. He knew that has always been my favorite treat.

"You'll be late for practice," I told him. He shrugged, "Nah, it won't hurt if I missed one practice."

I smiled and sipped from my cup.

"Why were you there in the first place?" Oliver asked.

"I wanted to visit you," I explained.

"Oh, why?" Oliver asked.

"To hear you out..." I replied. Oliver fell silent. I fell silent. We fell silent.

"Sorry," we both said at the same time. Then we both laughed.

"Katie, you know I wouldn't hurt you," Oliver said. I nodded and smiled, "So sorry for not believing you then."

"It's okay," he replied and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed a bit.

"You okay?" Oliver asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Angelina's going to be relieved," Oliver said.

"Not really, there's still Alicia and George," I replied.

"Yeah."

This is what I just realized, right then and there. No matter how someone's going to hold their feelings, it would still let go. Alicia should know that. How hard she tries, it would still be revealed. Why bother hide it when you know you have it?

I guess I have to talk to Alicia again.

"I pity George, he can't stop thinking about Alicia but Alicia's for Eric," Oliver said, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

I guess love could be expressed in different ways, but all are just the same. I mean, one may give gifts, one may show affection, one may do this, and one may do that. But they're all the same. I mean, you still love the person. You care for them; you think about them, you _love_ them. So many ways to express it, it just has the same meaning.

"She isn't," I answered firmly, "She's denying herself, I don't know why, but she is."

"It's forced marriage-"

"They're not yet even married," I corrected Oliver.

"Forced_ engagement_," Oliver said, "it has to start with the parents, of course. Alicia couldn't stand up against her father."

"True," I replied, "But she's lying to herself."

"As friends, what do we do?" Oliver asked. I shrugged, "I thought you would know. Maybe we have to tell her it's okay to tell her father the truth, I mean, her father didn't even know she had a relationship!"

"You got a point," Oliver said. I took a sip from my cup.

---

**Next Morning**

I knocked the door, "Alicia?" I called.

The door swung open, welcomed by my best friend, always neat and who always woke up early.

"Aren't you going to sign up in St. Mungo's later?" I asked. She nodded, "After lunch."

"Ah, I see, can I visit?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. She ushered me in and closed the door. I sat down on a nearby chair and Alicia served me coffee.

"I'm back with Oliver by the way," I told Alicia.

"So fast!"

"Actually, we've been on a fight for months and you just knew about it yesterday. So yes, it must've been pretty fast for you," I explained to Alicia. She just laughed.

"Alicia, admit it so it's over. You love George, don't you?" I said all of a sudden. Perfect, Bell lost in patience!

"Look, I'm with Eric, what do you think-"

"In forced engagement against your wishes, so do you or do you not love George?" I demanded.

"I'm doing this for my dad," Alicia said.

"I'm not asking if you're doing this for your dad, I'm just asking if you still love him!" I exclaimed. Alicia fell silent. I just looked at her, hoping for answer.

"Are you drinking that coffee?" was all Alicia managed to say.

"You're changing the subject," I told Alicia, "Do you love George?"

Alicia became quiet.

"I told you, I love Eric," Alicia said.

"Stop lying to yourself, Alicia!" I exclaimed, already standing up from my seat. Alicia looked startled, but still stood in poise and grace.

"Stop lying to yourself, you love George! Not Eric! It's okay if you stand up to your father! He didn't even know you had a relationship! He would understand!" I protested.

"But Eric and I have gone this far- -"

"It's because of the arranged marriage thing! It wasn't with your will, if it was, you two won't last! You know you love George and what I don't understand is why you have to hurt yourself and him!"

"I don't want to hurt my dad!" Alicia explained.

"It'll hurt him more if he discovered that he has been hurting his daughter!" I shouted to Alicia.

"He won't know!" Alicia shouted back at me.

"He would know! And why can't you just tell him what you don't like? Isn't that what family is? Always telling what the truth and never lying to each other!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Alicia shouted back at me and slapped me, right on my cheek.

I touched my cheek, my heart burning in anger, not feeling the pain the slap produced. Not wondering if the slap would cause a bruise. Not minding anything about any pain, but the anger in me.

"Katie… I'm sorry…"

I just left Alicia, alone. It's her problem, she should solve it herself. If that's the way you want it, so be it. I tried to talk to you, help you say what you really feel, help you say the truth not a lie. I don't want you to live in a lie, but that's what you have decided on. So be it. I tried to help you, Alicia, but you don't want any. You just slap the help away. Fine, goodbye. We're not friends anymore; I don't recall you as a sister anymore. Good riddens.

---

**Angelina's POV**

I told Fred to cancel the Joke Shop. Katie told me everything, Alicia did too. Even though Katie and Oliver were together, a bigger problem just grew. I don't know what to do, everything's a mess. I guess I have to wait, until this tangle has gone unknotted.

---

**Please review D be nice, no flames D**


	14. Steam

**Yes, yes, I REALLY want to finish this story. D Anyway, I thank all the reviewers again because you all inspire me. YOU ALL ROCK. And yes, I have another reviewer who has a long name and starts with a letter "E".**

**  
Ha-ha, this chapter's for all of the reviewers, because your reviews really made me want to update. XD Cookies for you!  
**

**I promised you a chapter, and here's one. D I'm making another story again, with my friend Keisha. It is uber funny, I swear. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alicia's POV**

No, no, no! I never meant to do that. Why did I just slap Katie? What's wrong with me? I can't think anymore. Everything's a total mess.

"Um… miss, your application form," said the lady by the counter in St. Mungo's. I snapped back to reality, forgetting I was applying for St. Mungo's.

How stupid could I be?

"Oh…here…" I said, giving the lady a white sheet of paper. The redhead nurse read it and her green eyes paused. Then she looked up at me for some reason.

"Alicia?" she asked, her widened green eyes peering through her rimless glasses.

"Um… yes, I'm Alicia…" I told her, slightly confused. The lady laughed.

"I'm Ginny, you silly!" she exclaimed. I froze but smiled, "Ginny! Wow… never recognized you!"

Ginny laughed, "It is okay, I get that a lot! How have you been?"

I sighed, "Fine… I guess…"

"So you're engaged now, right?" Ginny smiled. I nodded, half-confused. Why is she beaming in such sad news? Doesn't she know about me and George? I remember George telling them before. And she is George's sister and a friend of mine too.

"Wow, I always wished that you and George would get married, and now it'll come true!" Ginny grinned. I gave her a peculiar look.

"No… I'm engaged with someone else…" I told her slowly. Ginny looked at me, her mouth forming an "o". She didn't know. Then, why did she get that idea? I'm not even wearing my ring. Unless…

"George was going to pop up the question…" I asked her. Ginny's eyes turned away from me and looked down at her papers.

"Yeah… he was so excited… he was planning to tell you when you arrive in England… he was so… ecstatic about it…" Ginny replied slowly, not looking at me, "…he didn't tell me the confirmation yet… but I assumed that you would say yes…"

Then silence fell on both of us.

Yes, I would say yes. But no, I had no chance. This arranged marriage thing just had to pop out before my departure to England. It wasn't great at all. I know.

"…So…" I began nervously, "…how are you…"

Ginny looked up at me, her eyes glimmering. She was holding her tears. She was sad for George. She was supportive of Angelina and Fred, Oliver and Katie, and she was too with me and George. She was a sister I never had, besides Katie.

But she shouldn't have assumed. George and I were never meant to be together… right?

No. We were always meant to be together.

Damn it, I hate myself for admitting that.

"Great," Ginny forced a smile, but I could sense she was angry at me, "I'm having a contented life being a Healer…"

I nodded and looked at her tag. It said "G. Potter". I smiled. She married Harry then.

"You and Harry, huh?" I asked. She nodded, turning her eyes away from me.

"Yes, and unlike other people, we don't hide our feelings for one another. Others, they just hide it and end up messing their own lives!" Ginny spat out, "Come back tomorrow for your first day of work. Report to Ms. Jenkins by then. You will work in the Witch's Pregnancy Center."

"Ginny, I-"

"Next, please," Ginny said. I sighed, there's no use for me trying to talk to her. I knew Ginny, she wouldn't listen to the person whom she's mad at. I guess everyone does that.

I walked out of St. Mungo's and walked back to the hotel.

Look at yourself now, Alicia. You lost more than one friend today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A week later**

**George's POV**

Fred got mad at me. He told me I was drinking too much. Well, I'm just miserable, isn't that a good excuse?

Fine, it isn't.

He told me to take fresh air. I just accepted that offer. Besides, it was getting crowded in the Joke Shop. Sure, business was great but… it sure could be a bother. It took up most of my free time. Oh well, we're making a lot of money then.

I walked around the block. The sky dimmed, it was nearing night. There were kids running by, playing with a rubber ball. There was a family eating in the restaurant around the corner. A couple passed by, holding hands and chatting away.

I was jealous of them.

They were all happy, especially that couple. They're all with the ones they love. I'm not. I'm alone. I'll always be.

I heard Oliver and Katie were back together again. But Katie and Alicia are now enemies. It was weird. I thought I'd never say "Katie and Alicia are enemies" in my lifetime. Why? They're best friends, and it's strange, VERY STRANGE, for them to hate each other.

Katie just wanted to talk to her. But from the looks of it, everything's impossible. If Katie can't talk to Alicia, then there's no way out of this. But Fred tells me to try to talk to her. But heck, that's hard. I'm the problem.

It's just a few weeks before the wedding. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, excited or sad. I heard Angelina's maid-of-honor, I guess that's because the whole "Alicia and Katie" thing had to happen.

"Hey," a voice greeted behind me. I stopped on my tracks and turned my head and saw Alicia.

"Hey…" I answered back. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"How are you and Eric?" I managed to say. It more of came out as a whisper.

"Fine…" she replied vaguely. I nodded slowly and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my coat. She bowed her head as the breeze blew by. Her hair danced gracefully as it was carried by the wind.

"Wedding's coming soon, am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes… it's been hectic last week, this week's sort of a break to me," she answered. I nodded.

Silence

"Look, George, I'm sorry…"

"I understand, you're doing this for your father," I told her flatly. She looked up at me, eyes shiny. She was about to cry, but she was holding her tears.

"Look, I don't want to do this…"

"Tell your dad," I told her flatly once again. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I want to do what he wants me to do; I want to make him happy…"

"Alicia, he won't be happy if he knows he's not making you happy," I told her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"He wouldn't know…"

"He will," I told her. She knew she was making up reasons.

"But how could I get out of this if I have gone this far? We're engaged."

"You're not married."

She breathed in and out. "But… my dad would be disappointed…"

"Better say it before it gets any worse," I told her. The way I talked to her, it was like we were just strangers. I wanted it that way. I know it would hurt her, but that's what we chose. She chose distance. And that's what she gets.

"Why are you acting like you have no reaction?" she complained.

"You chose to be away from me, and that's what you get!" I told her.

"George, I'm sorry, but-"

"That's what you chose, Alicia... I still love you... but you broke your promise and broke my heart!" I interrupted her, my voice loud. I know it caused some heads on the street to turn, but they ignored. They think it's just a lovers' quarrel. But actually, we WERE lovers.

"I'm sorry, George! I was stuck in a dilemma!"

"You didn't think deep enough!" I told her selfishly. She bit her lip.

"You know what, it would've been easier if you didn't exist at all!" she shouted back.

"Fine by me, as long I won't see you again!" I steamed. She fell silent. Tears began to roll down on her cheeks. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see her cry.

"Alicia I'm sorry..." I said softly as I opened my eyes. But she apparated off. I felt sheer guiltness in my heart. I hated myself. I walked away, heading someplace else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter was pretty crappy but I'm trying!  
**

**Wait, I'm gonna upload the other chapter. Be kind and review! D I know this chapter was lame but that's all I could make of at the moment. D**


	15. Bitter

**Didn't you know more men get depressed than women? Anyway, I just wanted to say that. D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought about what everyone told me. I can't help but feel guilty. I hurt so many people. I hurt myself in the process too. There won't be a night I wouldn't cry, there wouldn't be a day I felt miserable. I thought my decision would make me happy, but it didn't. Then it led to a conclusion.

I have to tell.

I was outside my dad's office, walking back and forth nervously. My mom knew but she told me it would be better if I say it to my dad.

"Just knock," my mom suggested. I sighed and stopped on my tracks. I closed my eyes and knocked on the door.

"Come in," my dad said. I breathed in and swung open the doors. I opened my eyes and saw Eric, Mr. James' son.

"Ah, Alicia! I was just talking to my future son-in-law-"

"Dad," I began quietly, "I have to tell you something in private…"

"Well what you could tell me, you could tell on Eric! He is your future husband," my father smiled. I just nodded nervously.

"I…" I cleared my throat, _I have to get this over with_, and "…I don't want to get married."

My father froze on his place, with a confused look. I closed my eyes, trying to hold my tears.

"Dad, I don't like to do this… I don't love Eric… I don't like being hurt…" I added on, "…I never told you this but… I love someone else… I just didn't want to disappoint you…"

"Oh, Alicia!" he said approaching me with open arms. I was scared, was he going to scold me. But instead, I received a hug. I opened my eyes, my dad was hugging me!

As we let go, I couldn't help but smile. Realizing Eric was there, I cleared my throat again and looked at him, "Sorry, Eric, I should've…"

He shook his head and stood up, "Let's just be friends. Yes, you were an incredible woman, Alicia, but… you're right. You can't love me back."

I smiled wider, "It's good that you understand."

"Goodnight Mr. Spinnet, goodnight, Alicia, I'll tell father the news." Eric apparated.

"Dad, aren't you disappointed?" I asked nervously as Eric disappeared. My father sighed.

"I am because you should've told me in the start, but I'm happy because you told me before things had gotten worse," my father said. I smiled and hugged him again.

"Ah yes, but Alicia, do tell me about this man you love now," my father said, getting to a serious tone. I can't help but turn a bit pink. Fathers do have to get protective.

"Vince, the man is no harm. He's also educated, and has his own business," my mom said all of a sudden. She was listening by the door all along.

"Ah, but a name could make a difference," my father pointed out sternly.

"He's an old friend of Alicia, George Weasley," my mother said.

"Ah yes, that chap! Having a booming success with his twin brother! I dare say their products sure are exceptional!" my father exclaimed.

"So you knew him?" I asked. My father chuckled, "Your mother told me all about your friends. But that little boyfriend-girlfriend thing is something we must discuss about."

"But dad, I'm not a teenager anymore!" I protested. He chuckled.

"Maybe for your future daughter," he said. I laughed.

"What about Mr. James?" my mom asked all of a sudden. My father's expression turned serious but it wasn't too serious. Then, it broke into a smile.

"He'll understand. Besides, we were thinking this whole arranged marriage thing is just too old-fashioned, isn't it?" my dad joked. My mother and I laughed. I never felt so at home in a long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hotel**

I lay down in bed and thought happily to myself. I'll tell my friends tomorrow. Surely, they'll be happy.

_Knock, knock_

I opened the door and saw a very tired-looking Katie with Ginny right next to her. Katie was still on her robes, and Ginny was still in her Healer's uniform.

Before Alicia could speak, Katie began to speak, "You have to go with me to St. Mungo's now…"

"Why?" I asked; confused.

"George… he tried to drown himself!" Ginny gasped. I clapped my hands over my mouth. Oh no.

_It would've been easier if you didn't exist at all!_

The words played back over and over again in my head. It played like a broken tape recorder. It played like a parrot saying those words again and again. It played like a little kid's chant to mock you. It played like a mother giving a lecture to her own child. It played like a song that got stuck in your head for days. It played in my head over and over again.

"Alicia!"

I snapped back to reality.

"Let's go!" Ginny said. Katie had apparated already. Then Ginny did. Then, I did. We all apparated to St. Mungo's.

We all ran up the stairs, looking for the room of George. We finally arrived. He laid there, he was pale. I couldn't go near him. I was too scared.

How come whenever we have fights, one of us gets physically hurt?

Agh, it's a reminder of our foolish fights. Ugh, I know, I'm so sorry!

"Alicia!" Angelina said, ushering me in. I couldn't move I was too scared. The Weasley family was there too. Ginny must've told them because Bill and Charlie were giving me glares.

I eyed Oliver, Fred, Angelina and Katie on the other side. I walked up to them nervously.

"Look, I'm so sorry…" I told them, "…I know I acted such a stubborn prick and treated all you like as if you were all shite…"

They just stared at the pale George. He was slowly breathing, I could tell. But he just seemed pale. And he was wet, as Ginny and Katie said, he tried to drown himself.

"I told my father already… and you were all right… I should've thought better…" I continued on. They looked at me.

"We forgive you," Angelina said, "but all we have to worry now is George."

I nodded in understanding. It was a weird apology but nevertheless relieving. Soon, the hours sped by. Visitors had to leave; even the Weasleys weren't there anymore. The only ones left in the room were Alicia, Katie, Oliver and of course, George.

"Alicia… we're going to go soon," Katie said. I just nodded.

"You have to go, the nurse will have to send you away," Oliver told me. I shook my head, "Not in my watch."

Oliver and Katie sighed at the same time.

"He'll be fine," Katie assured me, "the nurse said he's recovering…"

"I want to be there when he wakes up," I told them. They both nodded.

"Goodnight, Lish," they both said and walked out of the room.

"He hit something hard on that lake, they said," Oliver said to Katie as they walked down the corridor.

"A rock or something, he dived in, but he was too frustrated to mind where he dived into the water. He wasn't looking straight," Katie told him. Oliver nodded, "At least he's alright…"

"It's like déjà vu all over again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alicia," the nurse said, "You have to go."

"I have to stay with him…"

"You have work tomorrow."

The nurse knew Alicia. Everyone knew Alicia. Every nurse knew every nurse anyway, usually through gossip. But the nurse knew Alicia because she was also assigned to the Witch's Pregnancy Center. She was in the Maladies and Injuries part because that was her night shift. The nurse had two specialties and that is why she's assigned to two centers.

"Marie, it is okay, I'll work tomorrow but visit him. Besides, my work is here, right?" I told her.

"Well you got a point. But no visitors allowed at this hour…" Marie pointed out. Alicia just shook her head. "I want to be there when he wakes up."

Marie sighed, "Well… okay." And Marie walked off.

Alicia turned to George again. Alicia touched his hand. It was cold, must be freezing after that attempt of drowning himself or suicide in other terms. Alicia cried softly in the night, feeling forlorn. She wished to take back every bad word she told him, she wished to take back every wrong she did. She clutched his hand tighter.

Then she felt something.

She opened his hand and something fell from his palm. Alicia wiped her tears away and picked up the mysterious object that fell from his hand. Alicia cried some more when she saw the item.

It was a ring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess I left you all in a cliffie! BUWAHAHA! Kidding. D School tomorrow. ) Busy again, but be kind! Be kind when you review! Constructive criticism would do! )**

**Cookies for all of you!**


	16. A New Light

**Yes, I knew it was in a rush. But hell, I'm so sorry for being so impatient. XD Anyway, more work for school! Thank the Lord; I don't have much to do! phew. **

**Note for Ms. Felton: Guys CAN sing! I think anyone can sing. It's just that they can't sing _well._ And yes, it's kind of rare for him to sing, but heck, it's just so "giddy" to imagine. Ha-ha, but I promise to keep them in character… as possible… XD And… Sam? Ehh… yeah, he's just a figment of my imagination. D**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Most especially Sir Fuzzalot! Ha-ha! Your review really made my day! This chapter's for you! Oh yes, you have the LOTR Soundtrack? Lucky duck:- Hahaha. **

**REALLY IMPORTANT, READ THIS: Okay, readers, I thought I placed the chapter showing that Angelina and Fred are already married. Anyway, THEY ARE. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**St. Mungo's**

"Alicia?" said a voice.

"No mom… five more minutes…" I muttered.

"How insulting, Spinnet!" the voice replied with a mock-hurt tone. I fluttered my eyelashes and opened my eyes, I saw a happy-looking George on bed.

"GEORGE!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Alicia…you're choking me!" he gasped. I smiled but then I realized something. I pushed him back hard on the bed. It must've hurt, for a patient.

"How dare you!" I scolded him aloud, "You frightened me to death!"

"But you told me it would be better if I disappeared…" George stated quietly.

"But I didn't mean it!" I exclaimed. Then George gave me a look. I fell silent and thought. Oh yeah, I did mean it. I did mean it a lot, THEN. But still! Why did he have to be so foolish?

"Why did you have to be so foolish?" I shouted at him defensively.

"Look, I was at the point of breaking down, Alicia. It was like I never felt so deep in sh!t before. I was stuck, Alicia, I wanted to _disappear_, just _disappear_, not to get out of it and face another kind of sadness anymore," George explained. I bit my lip.

"George, I'm sorry…"

"It is okay, Alicia!" George chuckled softly, "You know, don't mind me. I realized I was being so selfish. It's your choice if you want to marry Eric, I don't really-"

"George, I told my dad," I stated. George paused and his jaw dropped.

"Alicia, I'm so sorry-"

"No!" I interrupted again, "It was my fault, my fault for not listening to all of you. Everything you all said were true. I'm so sorry, George, I'm sorry!"

I sobbed and placed my arms around George.

"I forgive you, Alicia," George laughed. But I cried some more. George, not knowing what to do, patted my back. As we broke apart, I got George's hand and placed the ring there. On my tear-stained face, my lips formed a smile.

"Ginny told me everything," I said. George turned a bit pink. Aw, he looks so cute!

"Ah… well… you see…"

I shook my head to stop him, "I have to go work now," I digressed, "I'll be back in a few…"

"Are we friends?" George asked. I didn't know what to say. It was either he was asking us to be in good terms or he's asking the current status of our relationship. George sat up and looked straight to my eyes.

"Are we friends?" he asked me again. I was on the edge of his bed, still thinking. I don't know. I do want us to be in good terms… but I want us to be more than that. What'll I say?

"Just friends?" I asked, biting my lip. Way to go, Alicia! That was the dumbest question of the year!

George looked at me. His expression was solemn. For some reason, there was this force, which was pulling us together. Inch by inch, spaces were covered. Our eyes locked. And before we knew it, there was just one more inch to go. Slowly, we closed our eyes. Our lips brushed against each other. I didn't want to let go. I knew he didn't. But we did.

He looked straight into my eyes, his green ones to my brown ones. His expression was solemn. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. He held my hand and turned his gaze away from me.

"I would've picked a better location, a better time to tell you this…" he said then looked back at me. He saw my confused expression. His mouth didn't even do a little twinge to show a sign of amusement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later**

I knocked on the door of the flat. And Katie opened the door. She saw me. I saw her.

"Hey, Katie… sorry about what happened," I apologized. She smiled and gave me a hug, "It is okay. I'm sorry for being harsh."

"It's okay," I told her. After the hug, Katie ushered me in to her flat.

"How's George?" she asked.

"He's fine; he'll leave the hospital sometime in the afternoon. They're still going to give him a check-up to make sure he had a good recovery," I explained to Katie. She nodded.

"So how's Oliver?" I asked her, with a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes.

"He's fine, he's having training now," she told me. I nodded and took a seat on her couch.

"So are you and George okay?" Katie asked worriedly. I nodded happily, "Yeah."

"Whoa, it's like whenever one of you get hospitalized, you always make up the day when one of them wakes up," Katie laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Hey… It's not funny!"

Katie kept on laughing. I glared at her. She stopped and sat on the couch. "Angelina's coming in a few minutes."

"Oh! Girl bonding time?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were supposed to invite you but you were with George and we thought you'd be depressed or something…" Katie said quietly. I laughed.

"No, I'm all fine. It's a good thing I came anyway," I smiled. Katie laughed.

"Have you noticed anything about Angelina?" Katie asked, "She stopped drinking coffee for a while…"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think she's getting fatter too, no offense."

Katie nodded in agreement, "Well, at least she isn't anorexic."

"You were," I teased. Katie glared at me.

"Look, I was fat as an ogre then," Katie pointed out. I shook my head, "You were skinnier than me! And didn't you know we were all worried about you after you fainted during practice?"

"Yes I did know, that's when I stopped," Katie said.

"Well, Oliver was REALLY worried about you," I said, emphasizing the REALLY, "He was blaming it all to himself."

"No wonder he couldn't look at me after I got off the Hospital Wing," Katie thought aloud. I laughed, "Well if you knew the reason, you both would've been a couple then."

"Aw shucks!"

I laughed. Katie had a sad expression but she lightened up when she remembered that she was already with Oliver. She laughed with me.

"Oh, that's a pretty rock, where did you get it?" Katie asked all of a sudden, pointing at the object around one of my fingers. It had a gem on it, it was a diamond.

I smiled at Katie, "From George, why?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Next few days)**

"Ms. Spinnet?" asked a nurse. This was her other fellow nurse in the center. Her name's Paula.

"Yeah, Paula?" I asked.

"I have to go and meet up my boyfriend, it's this special date," Paula said.

"But don't you have patients?" I asked.

"Yes… only one though. And it's not a bad case, she just needs her check-up, that's all," Paula said, "Could you take my job for a while?"

I laughed and nodded, "Sure. Have fun with Nico!"

Paula turned pink and laughed, "Yeah, I will!" Then she walked out of the office door. Before she turned the doorknob, she told me the patient will come around 7:30pm. I checked the clock nearby; it was still 7:15 though.

I spent my time waiting for the patient. I would fiddle with my pen or stacking and restacking the papers on my desk. Marie was in Maladies and Injuries, so I was pretty much alone. I checked the clock again; it was 7:20pm.

I then glanced at the ring on my finger. I laughed, remembering the memory when Katie screamed in my ear when I told her the big news. Angelina didn't go that day, she had an appointment.

It's weird; Angelina's been acting strangely lately. She doesn't drink coffee, she's getting fatter, she can't go to outings anymore and she has a lot of appointments. It's strange actually.

Knock, knock

Oh there's the patient! I swung open the door and found a very surprise-looking Angelina in front of me.

"Angelina!"

"Alicia!"

We both hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Angelina asked.

"I work here," I told her. Angelina's mouth formed an "o".

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Angelina blushed. "Well…"

Then it hit me.

"Whoa merlin…" I mumbled. Angelina laughed.

"FOR HOW LONG?" I asked.

"Just two months," Angelina chuckled at my sudden reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Ah well, a lot has been happening," Angelina sighed, "I was planning to tell you a few days ago but I was caught up with work."

"Oh…" I said, "Does Fred know?"

Angelina shook her head, "No… not yet…"

"Lina!"

"What?" Angelina laughed.

"So who else knows?" I asked. Angelina shook her head, "Just you."

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed, hugging Angelina.

"Uh… Alicia, the baby needs air too!" Angelina gasped. Alicia immediately let go.

"Whoops." Angelina just chuckled.

"I heard you and George are going to get married soon," Angelina grinned. I rolled my eyes but can't help but grin from ear to ear. Angelina laughed and hugged me.

"Things are turning to a new light, huh?" Angelina asked. I nodded. Yup, things were turning out nicely already.

"Why didn't you tell Fred yet?" I asked Angelina. Angelina sighed, "The problems, the issues, and well you know. Everything seemed to bother him. I just can't really tell him the big news."

"Well, you should tell now," Alicia smiled, "Want to contact him?"

Angelina laughed, "My check-up."

"That can wait," Alicia said. Angelina chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's not yet done; I'm still going to make an Epilogue and a Sequel. BUWAHAHAHA!**


	17. Epilogue

**Oh really? Paula is a good friend of mine we're writing a story together with Keisha, it's just nonsense with… some sense? Hahaha! Oh, I never knew this story would be like "fairy-tale-love-story"! I'm flattered. Hahaha! And I really did love ALL of your reviews! Especially when my day's so trashed but once I check my email and found good reviews with support and all that, I really love you all:) Don't get me wrong; what I say about loving your reviews has always made my day. :)**

**Darn, I really hate that no-review-replying policy.**

**Is that real? Please tell me ASAP. **

**You got a point, about sequels getting awry, but I assure you. It would be very well-connected with this story. Well, not that "well", I don't even know how "well" but I do know you have to read Unlike Any Other first. **

**Now, let's get on with chapter 17 (Everyone's married in this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

**Years later…**

George and Alicia were looking out the window of their home. George placed his arm around Alicia's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Did you cook dinner yet?"

Alicia laughed, "Nope. Katie will be but she's not here yet."

"Disaster's afoot," George joked. Alicia laughed. His arms around Alicia, and she was holding on to his. The dim sunset came to view and the clear lake laid still and calm.

"Daddy, mommy!" a voice squealed by a young girl. Alicia and George broke apart. She had every feature and trait of her mother. She was beautiful and all. But unlike her mother, she had green eyes like her father's.

"Elise, careful!" Alicia told her six-year-old child as she ran to her mother's arms, almost tripping halfway. It's been ten years since she has gotten married to George. Everything was so perfect since then.

"Daddy, mommy! Uncle Fred, Uncle Oliver, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Katie are here!" Elise exclaimed with joy. Alicia laughed at he daughter's excitement. That would mean the kids would be there too. Angelina gave birth a year before their marriage. It was a boy, they named him Matthew.

Katie and Oliver married a year after Alicia did. They both gave birth the following year. They were both girls. Katie named hers Danica and Alicia named hers Elise.

"Okay, okay," George laughed, "Just don't strangle your mother."

Alicia rolled her eyes at her husband's comment but couldn't help but put a smile on her face, a sign of amusement.

"We'll be back down, just play with Dana and Matt," Alicia said. Elise nodded as her pigtails bounced up and down. She ran downstairs and her tiny footsteps slowly faded away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are the girls?" Alicia asked Fred and Oliver when she arrived to the living room. Angelina and Katie were nowhere to be found.

"In the kitchen," Oliver said. Alicia nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Oi, mate!" Fred exclaimed, seeing his brother arrive in the living room.

"Oi!" George greeted back.

"How's work?" Oliver asked the twins. The twins were running a Joke Shop in Diagon Alley. They have a hug business, and it's really successful! They already have at least 30 branches in England.

"Great," Fred grinned.

"Quite stressful," George added.

"But great," they both finished at the same time. Oliver chuckled. Two twins and one mind.

Meanwhile, Alicia was in the kitchen, helping Angelina and Katie out.

"I swear, why do we have to cook and let our husbands laze around?" Angelina complained.

"It's because they'll cook next week," Alicia explained, "Remember the deal?"

"But why muggle-cooking?" Katie complained as she sliced some vegetables. She was a pure-blood.

"I wanted to try it out, you did too, Katie," Angelina pointed out. Katie rolled her eyes. Then, Alicia turned on the oven. Angelina did the stirring.

"Look, I suck at cooking so if anything happens, don't kill me," Angelina warned. She was a half and half, but she had no idea on how to cook, "My mom tried to teach me but I was just scared with the knives."

"No wonder you made me slice them," Katie muttered.

Once done, Angelina placed the concoction on a serving plate. All three of them looked at the result. They didn't like it.

"Are those… lettuces or green slime?" Katie asked.

"Looks more of gunk to me," Alicia muttered.

"From all muggle dishes I've seen, this is the worst," Angelina muttered. Then, all three laughed.

"Well, maybe we could order some food in a nearby restaurant," Alicia suggested. They both nodded and Alicia apparated off.

Dinner was great. They all had a full meal, much thanks to the restaurant they ordered from. The twins were making jokes; the kids were making a mess. Alicia smiled with the happiness all around. She was content with her life. But there was a feeling of worry in her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia lay on the grass by the lake after her friends had left home. George lay next to her. Elise was asleep already, since it's late at night.

"Hey," George greeted.

"Hey," Alicia replied back with a smile. George placed his arm around Alicia.

"So… what's the problem?" George asked. He noticed there was something wrong. He could sense it, of course, he was her husband.

"Nothing… I'm just wondering what our future holds," Alicia said. George smiled and patted his wife's back.

"Well, I don't know. But I do hope there'll be less times for any of us ending up in St. Mungo's, laying there unconscious," George joked. Alicia laughed.

"I finally feel at peace, you know," Alicia grinned, "But I can't help but think it won't last long."

"Well, there'll be good times and bad times and we've gone through that, remember?" George reminded Alicia. Alicia smiled, "Yeah."

The stars twinkled, like that one night by the lake long ago. It remained fresh in their memories, for that was when they kept their promise together. Alicia turned herself to George.

"George?" Alicia asked. She was facing him. George's eyes looked at Alicia's. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. He saw the necklace that was dangling from her neck. It was the same necklace he had given her for Christmas, long ago. He gently held the star pendant in his hand, and it glimmered against the pale moonlight.

Alicia laughed, "What's wrong?"

George shook his head, "Nothing." And he just played with the pendant with his fingers. Alicia held his hand that held the pendant.

"How long will you wear this?" George asked. Alicia shrugged, "I don't know, a really long time."

"It's just a necklace."

"You gave it to me, remember? I'll always treasure it. I'll always keep it close to my heart," Alicia smiled. George snorted.

"That's so cliché." George laughed. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I hope you don't love it more than you love me," George muttered. Alicia laughed, "Oh sure I will," with a tone of sarcasm. George laughed.

"If that happens, you have to face me then," George grinned. Alicia rolled her eyes but laughed. Once their laughter died out, all they could hear was silence and the gentle breeze that blew the leaves on the ground away. The lake lay still, the moon was whole and the stars glimmered like glitter. Slowly, the space between their lips became shorter in length. They breathed steadily, not going too fast or too slow. Both closed their eyes as the clock ticked by. By the next minute, their lips brushed against each other and formed a passionate kiss.

They both let go, in need of oxygen. But still, they both lay on the grass. Their eyes met as they both opened their eyelids. George and Alicia smiled.

"Let's go back, we can't leave Elise alone," George said. Alicia nodded. They both went back to their house. Still, unknown what the future holds but they both know they'll always be together forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the last chapter, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. Well, yeah. :))**

**I want to watch Goblet of Fire. :(**


End file.
